Holidays
by Sune-chan
Summary: Y por fin llegaron las tan ansiadas vacaciones! ¿Qué sucederá cuando Kurama y Hiei decidan buscar trabajo? ¿Podrá Hiei dormir en la misma habitación que el zorro? Descúbranlo ustedes mismos! KxH
1. Buscando Trabajo

Holidays - Vacaciones

**Primer**** Capítulo: Buscando Trabajo**

Hiei se despertó. Eran casi las seis de la mañana. ¡Maldición! Si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde de nuevo. Se colocó su capa, que momentos antes había usado como almohada, y se dejó caer. Dio un último vistazo al árbol en el que había pasado la noche y desapareció.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la ciudad. Si tenía suerte esta vez, encontraría empleo. Habían pasado cerca de dos años desde que Enki había empezado su gobierno, dejando a todo el Makai desconcertado al saber que tendrían que "tratar bien" a los humanos. Muchos se opusieron, pero terminaron accediendo de mala gana al saber que no tenían otra opción. Se formaron además, patrullas integradas por los perdedores del torneo, encargadas de regresar a los ningen que por algún motivo ingresaban al Makai. Debido a que se había decidido que el agujero entre los dos mundos no sería sellado, el demonio de fuego había tenido que gastar dos años de su vida devolviendo humanos que cruzaban la frontera, sin siquiera darse cuenta... Hn. Estúpidos.

Se detuvo. Frente a él, la imponente figura de un edificio de más de veinte pisos se erguía siniestra entre la multitud de diminutas casas y pequeños edificios. Sip. Ése era, sin lugar a duda. Sacó un papelito de su bolsillo y lo observó detenidamente, según lo que había investigado, ese era un buen lugar para conseguir trabajo. Ahora que por fin podía disfrutar de sus vacaciones, se había dado con la sorpresa de que no tenía dinero, y la manera más rápida y fácil de conseguirlo, era encontrando un trabajo que cubriera sus necesidades. Claro que también podía robar, pero hace mucho que no lo hacía y tampoco quería tener problemas con nadie. En fin, ya que estaba ahí, ¿por qué no?

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró. El lugar parecía más bien un complejo hotelero. Era bastante grande pero se notaba que no había sido limpiado en mucho tiempo. Dirigió su atención al administrador, al parecer, no era el único interesado en conseguir trabajo. Un muchacho de cabello rojo estaba hablando con él, al darse cuenta de que el koorime lo observaba, se volteó.

- Ha pasado tiempo, Hiei.

- ¿Kurama?

- No sabía que también estabas buscando trabajo- dijo, sonriendo.

- Hn. Necesito dinero, zorro.

- ¿De veras? Yo planeaba quedarme un tiempo aquí, conseguir un trabajo más interesante que mesero o vendedor, y comprarle unas entradas para el concierto de Megumi Ogata a mi madre.

- ¿De quién?

- Megumi Ogata, una cantante ningen. (0)

- Hn. Baka.

Kurama sonrió. Le hacía gracia la indiferencia del pequeño youkai ante cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con los humanos. Era de esperarse que, después de dos años evitando que sufrieran "accidentes", Hiei hubiese terminado totalmente aburrido de ellos.

Un carraspeo por parte del administrador lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Hiei le dirigió una mirada asesina. Kurama simplemente se dirigió a él con otra de sus sonrisas y se disculpó.

- Gomen. ¿Me permite? Me gustaría leer la lista de empleos con más detenimiento.

- Claro. Sólo dígale a su amigo que deje de mirarme así.

Kurama se rió disimuladamente y jaló a Hiei hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos del oído del administrador.

- No le prestes atención, Hiei, sólo hace su trabajo.

- Hn.

- Bueno, ahora podemos decidir con más tranquilidad.

- Elige tú primero, a mi me da igual.

- Aahora que lo pienso... ¿qué te parece si trabajamos juntos?

- No es mala idea, Kitsune.

- Sip. Así nos tendremos el uno al otro en caso de peligro- dijo el pelirrojo abrazando amistosamente al koorime.

- ¿Qué insinúas?- Hiei le dirigió una mirada asesina y se soltó.

- Nada. Sólo me alegra poder revivir los viejos tiempos.

- Hn. Lo que sea.

Kurama había trabajado con Hiei en ocasiones anteriores. Además, sería más interesante trabajar con alguien que conocía, que estar solo. Por lo menos tendría a alguien con quien conversar, que no suspirara por él cada cierto tiempo, o que le dijera tontería y media: Minamino, eres tan bello... Minamino, te amo... Minamino, cásate conmigo... Minamino, hazme un hijo... En fin. Suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿está bien si leo la lista?- preguntó. Hiei asintió.

- Veamos, el primero es: Trabajar como asistentes en la panadería "Atatakai".

- Hn- Hiei negó con la cabeza.

- Lo tacharé. El siguiente es: Meseros en el restaurante "Murasaki".

- Como si fuera a usar mandil.

- Me gustaría ver eso- dijo Kurama en un susurro.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que a mi tampoco, ¿seguimos? El tercero es...- la mirada del pelirrojo se ensombreció.

- ¿Kitsune?- Hiei lo miró detenidamente. Era obvio que algo escrito en el papel había molestado a Kurama.

- Hey, zorro. Dame el papel.

- Yo...

Hiei le quitó el papel de las manos y empezó a leer. El trabajo número tres era: Exterminador de plagas (coyotes, lobos, chacales... y **zorros**). Miró a Kurama de reojo. Sabía que en el Makai se pagaban grandes sumas de dinero por su piel; además de que se les consideraba una plaga, ya que acababan con el ganado en cuestión de horas. Pero ese no era el problema. El punto era que cierto pelirrojo, no sólo era humano, sino también mitad Youko.

Antes de que fuera obligado a permanecer en el Ningenkai y refugiarse en el cuerpo de una humana. Kurama había sido líder de una banda de ladrones. Conocido con el nombre de Youko Kurama, era famoso por su habilidad para romper sellos y encontrar tesoros ocultos. Sin embargo, antes de tener la energía suficiente como para convertirse en un Youko, Kurama había tenido la apariencia de un Kitsune de nueve colas.

- Kurama- Hiei lo miró seriamente- Sabes perfectamente que hay gente estúpida que hace cualquier cosa por dinero. Pero, yo no estoy dispuesto a derramar sangre, por un motivo tan irrelevante.

El pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido. Nunca hubiese imaginado que Hiei le diría algo como eso.

- Gracias, _querido._

- Baka.

- No, Hiei. En serio, gracias.- dijo embozando una dulce sonrisa.

El corazón del koorime dio un salto. ¿Qué fue eso? Sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas. Debe haber sido mi imaginación- pensó. Afortunadamente, él era el único que podía leer los pensamientos. Sino, el pelirrojo se hubiese dado cuenta del repentino mar de inquietudes que había desatado en el pequeño youkai.

- Eh... entonces, ¿el siguiente es...?- dijo el youkai sin mirarlo.

- ¿Eh? Oh, cierto. El último de la lista es: Trabajar en el Hotel "Shiri-kami" ¿Qué te parece? (1)

- Hn. Hasta ahora... el mejor.

- Sí, tienes razón. Supongo que este.

Kurama dio media vuelta y se dirigió a donde estaba el administrador. Le entregó la lista y esperó a que procesaran su solicitud.

- Aquí tiene, Señor... er...

- Minamino- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

- Minamino, sí. Rellene este formulario. Aquí hay otro para su amigo.

- Gracias.

El zorro le entregó el papel a Hiei, el koorime se había quedado al final del pasillo observando un cuadro bastante extraño.

- No sabía que te gustaba el arte.

- No me desagrada, ¿qué te dijo?

- Tenemos que rellenar estos formularios primero- dijo, entregándole el suyo.

- Hn. Está bien.

Kurama se sentó en un sofá y comenzó a escribir. El formulario decía lo siguiente:

1. Nombre: Suuichi (no quería tener problemas)

2. Edad: 20

3. Fecha de nacimiento: 12 de Marzo

4. Lugar de nacimiento: Tokio, Japón.

5. Ocupación: Estudiante

6. ¿Ha tenido experiencia en otros trabajos? Sí

7. Si la respuesta anterior es sí, nómbrelos: Mesero en un restaurante ningen.

- Zorro, ya terminé.

- Yo también, ¿me permites?

- Hn.

Kurama regresó donde el administrador, con ambos formularios resueltos. Antes de entregarlos, dio un vistazo al de Hiei y sonrió.

1. Nombre: Hiei

2. Edad: ... 150

3. Fecha de nacimiento: Qué te importa.

4. Lugar de nacimiento: Makai

5. Ocupación: Ninguna

6. ¿Ha tenido experiencia en otros trabajos? No

7. Si la respuesta anterior es sí, nómbrelos: Ya te dije que no.

- Aquí tiene.

- Gracias. Espere un momento. Estoy enviando su solicitud.

- Claro.

- ... Listo. El trabajo es suyo. Empiezan mañana a primera hora.

- ¿De veras? Muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

- Err... de nada. Por cierto, Señor Minamino, recuerde que trabajará en un Hotel, así que los gastos de estadía correrán por cuenta del mismo.

- Oh, claro.

Kurama lo había olvidado por completo. Trabajar en un hotel requería, muchas veces, que el empleado durmiera en las instalaciones.

- Y una cosa más. Según lo que dice la central, sólo queda una habitación vacía en el Hotel, así que... tendrán que compartirla.

- No hay problema, supongo.

- Entonces, eso es todo por ahora. No olvide estar mañana a las siete en punto en el Hotel. Aquí tiene la dirección.

El hombre le entregó un papel con el teléfono y la dirección del Hotel, además de algunas referencias.

- Muchas gracias por todo. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego, Señor Minamino.

Kurama regresó donde el youkai de fuego y le entregó el papel.

- Bueno, el trabajo es nuestro- dijo alegremente.

- Hn. Ya era hora.

- Lo siento, el administrador me retuvo más de la cuenta. Me dio ese papel con las referencias. Tú conoces mejor que yo el Makai.

Hiei leyó el papel: El Hotel "Shiri-kami" tiene el agrado de contar con su presencia mañana a las siete de la mañana (hora exacta). Por favor, no olvide llevar lo necesario para cumplir con sus obligaciones. La dirección está al final del documento. Muchas gracias.

- Hn. No es muy lejos de aquí.

- ¿De veras? Entonces, procuraré no perderme.

- Con lo descuidado que eres...

- ¿Descuidado...?

- Olvídalo.

- Está bien... Por cierto, el administrador me dijo que tendríamos que compartir habitación. Ya sabes, tendremos que dormir en el Hotel.

- No... ¿¡COMPARTIR HABITACIÓN!?

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Notas finales:

(0) Megumi Ogata es una cantante japonesa, seiyu de muchos personajes. En este caso de nuestro querido pelirrojo.

(1) Shiri significa "nalgas" en japonés y kami, "cabello", no sé si tiene traducción alguna pero suena tan gracioso! xD

Continúen conmigo ^^

Su


	2. Buscando el Hotel

**Segundo Capítulo: Buscando el Hotel **

Kurama se levantó. Eran casi las seis. Había regresado al Ningenkai para recoger algunas cosas y despedirse de su madre. Con la excusa de que había conseguido los boletos de un amigo, el pelirrojo mintió diciendo que se iría de vacaciones por un mes a una lejana isla en el caribe. Pero, que se mantendría en contacto. Afortunadamente, no hubo mayores contratiempos y ese mismo día terminó de hacer las maletas.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Por lo menos quería darse una buena ducha antes de salir. El baño era pequeño, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Terminó, se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que había alguien más en su habitación. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos carmesíes que lo observaban fijamente...

¿Hiei?- dijo casi en un susurro.

El Youkai se sobresaltó. Se había quedado mirando el cuerpo desnudo del pelirrojo... el agua goteando por su torso... ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABA PENSANDO!?

- Yo...- el koorime estaba empezando a ruborizarse...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que me esperarías en el Makai...- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

- Hn. Me cansé de esperar.

- Oh. Entonces, ¿decidiste venir a recogerme?- dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

- Baka Kitsune.

Si Kurama no lo hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos... el koorime estaba seguro que se hubiera vuelto loco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí en primer lugar? Es cierto que se había aburrido de esperar pero, ese no era motivo para ir hasta la casa del Zorro. Lo que es más, ¿por qué tenía esa clase de pensamientos? No era propio de él. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ver desnudo al zorro... ¡NO! Es decir, ya lo había visto así, pero... ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Antes no ocurría nada si ambos estaban cambiándose en la misma habitación. Eran compañeros después de todo. Kurama era... su amigo. Y los amigos no tienen esa clase de pensamientos... ¿o sí?

- Bueno, Hiei, ya terminé. Me despido de mi madre y nos vamos, ¿quieres que te la presente o...?

- No es necesario. Estaré en la puerta- y dicho esto, desapareció.

Kurama se quedó solo en su habitación. Le dio un último vistazo. Miró su cama y suspiró. Iba a extrañarla. En el Makai, no disfrutaría de todas esas comodidades. Cogió su maleta y salió, cuidando de cerrar la puerta con llave. No quería que Suuichi-kun entrara de nuevo y encontrara uno de los libros que él había traído especialmente del Makai.

El corredor estaba desierto. Se dirigió a la habitación de su madre. Tocó la puerta dos veces y esperó.

- ¿Suuichi?- la voz de Shiori sonaba somnolienta.

- Madre, ¿puedo pasar?

- Pasa, hijo, pasa

Kurama entró. La habitación estaba a oscuras así que decidió abrir las cortinas. Shiori se tapó los ojos con las manos.

- Lo siento...

- Está bien, Suuichi. Después de todo... ya debería haberme levantado.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Se sentía un poco culpable por dejar a su madre sola en casa mientras Suuichi y su padrastro habían ido a pescar.

- Sólo que no se qué le voy a decir a Hatanaka-kun...

- No te preocupes por eso, le dejé una nota en su escritorio.

- ¿De veras? Eso me hace las cosas más fáciles, Suuichi- la mujer sonrió.

- Sip. Aunque creo que Suuichi-kun va a ser el más sorprendido.

- Tienes razón.

- De todas formas, dile que estaré de regreso en cuanto pueda.

- Está bien.

- Cuídate mucho, mamá.

- Tú también, Suuichi.

Kurama besó a su madre y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de cerrarla se despidió con la mano. Adiós- dijo en un susurro.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. No quería hacer esperar al pequeño demonio de fuego, que de por sí ya estaba bastante aburrido. Dio un último vistazo a su casa. La fotografía de él y su madre en la mesita. La oscura cocina... En fin. Iba a extrañar el Ningenkai.

Afuera, Hiei estaba esperándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Kurama cerró la puerta con llave.

- Creo que ya podemos irnos.

- Te demoras demasiado.

- Tenía que despedirme de mi madre, Hiei.

- Hn. Humanos.

- Te recuerdo que todavía soy un Youko, _querido. _

Hiei sonrió. Baka Kitsune. Le hizo una señal con la mano y ambos desaparecieron.

- Ne, Hiei.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Este portal, ¿a qué parte del Makai nos lleva exactamente?

- No lo sé.

- Ah... ¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES?

- Es el más cercano, Kitsune. El otro está en la siguiente ciudad.

- Oh. ¿Y qué pasa si aterrizamos muy lejos del Hotel?- Kurama estaba empezando a preocuparse.

- Será culpa tuya, Zorro- dijo Hiei sonriendo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque tú te demoraste "despidiéndote de tu madre".

- No me vas a echar la culpa por eso, Hiei- replicó el pelirrojo.

- Hn. Ya llegamos.

- ¿Qué?

Era verdad. Ya habían llegado. El Makai se erguía frente a ellos. Con ese olor característico a demonios y maleza. Kurama nunca había estado allí. A él le gustaba robar castillos.

- Zorro, el edificio está por allá.

- ¿No dijiste que...?

- Mentí- Hiei lo miró con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Así que mentiste...

- Sí, Kitsune, _mentí_.

Hiei iba a pagar por eso. Sip. Le había mentido al gran Youko Kurama. No se saldría con la suya. Sólo... tendría que planear su venganza.

- Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, _querido._

- Hn- Hiei sonrió.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a fastidiar a Kurama. Cada vez que le decía "_querido_", era porque planeaba vengarse. Hn. Baka Kitsune.

Avanzaron lentamente por el espeso matorral. Hiei sabía que el Hotel no estaba muy lejos. Diez minutos a pie. Al menos, no llegarían tarde.

La ciudad pronto apareció frente sus ojos. Kurama sonrió. Habían llegado finalmente. Ahora tendrían que encontrar el Hotel. Volteó a ver al Youkai. Hiei estaba a pocos metro de él, avanzando entre la multitud. Lo siguió. No quería perderse como la última vez y volver a pasar la vergüenza de decirle a Hiei que no sabía dónde diablos estaban.

La gente lo miraba de forma extraña. Soy mitad ningen, después de todo- pensó. Hiei volteó a verlo y con una señal le indicó que lo siguiera. Ambos desaparecieron.

- ¿Qué sucede?- el pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido.

- Hay demasiada gente.

- Lo sé. Tomemos otro camino.

- El Hotel está a la vuelta.

- Entonces, corramos- dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- ¿Qué...?

El zorro no le dio tiempo de contestar y lo tomó de la mano mientras gritaba:

- ¡Hombre herido! ¡Abran paso, abran paso!

Kurama iba a pagar por esto. Lo estaba haciendo pasar vergüenza otra vez. Maldito zorro. Se estaba vengando de él.

A Kurama no le importaba hacer el ridículo en el Makai. Nadie lo conocía ahí. Pero estaba seguro que por lo menos ALGUIEN conocería a Hiei. Sonrió.

- Esto te pasa por mentirme, _querido._

- ¡Suéltame, Kitsune!

- Ok- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Baka.

Hiei estaba totalmente rojo. Kurama lo había hecho correr por toda una avenida hasta las puertas del Hotel. Con suerte nadie lo habría reconocido.

- Por fin llegamos, Hiei.

- Hn.

- Oh, vamos, no te molestes, _querido_. Estas cosas pasan.

- Lo dices como si no te importara.

- Pues... la verdad no- dijo el pelirrojo con sinceridad.

- Baka.

- Yo también te quiero, Hiei.

Kurama estaba provocándolo. Hn. No caería en su trampa. Él también podía jugar su jueguito.

- Entonces, ¿entramos?

- Lo que tú digas.

Empujaron la puerta. Sintieron un profundo olor a rosas. Kurama se relajó. Por lo menos en ese lugar había plantas.

Los recibió una muchacha con orejas y cola de gato. Tenía un delantal rosado y un pantalón negro. Interesante vestimenta- pensó Kurama.

- Buenos días. Mi nombre es Midori, un placer- dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

- Mucho gusto. Soy Suuichi... y el pequeñito de ahí, es Hiei- el koorime le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- Baka Kitsune.

La muchacha soltó una pequeña risita. Hiei simplemente la ignoró. Le daba igual lo que pensara esa mujer.

- Hacen... hacen una linda pareja ustedes dos- dijo sonriente.

- Hn... ¿¡QUÉ!?

La muchacha volvió a reírse. Disfrutaba fastidiar a los nuevos. Al menos tendría a un Youkai de mal temperamento y a un jovencito ningen que no estaba nada mal. Sonrió para sus adentros. Estas vacaciones se volvían cada vez mejores.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Pobre Hiei, tener que pasar esa vergüenza con el zorro, hahaha ^^

Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Preguntas? Comentarios? Sugerencias? Quejas? Amenazas? ooU Dejen su Review!

Su~


	3. Buscando al Jefe

**Tercer capítulo: Buscando al Jefe**

- Bueno muchachos, ya basta de presentaciones. Les indicaré qué es lo que tienen que hacer.

Kurama y Hiei asintieron. La muchacha los miraba con seriedad.

- Ya que es su primera vez aquí, les mostraré las instalaciones. Pero primero, tienen que ver al Jefe.

- ¿Jefe?

- Sip. Los está esperando.

- Hn.

- Entonces, ¿dónde se encuentra?

- Eso es lo que ustedes deben averiguar.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Les entregaré una llave. Ésta tiene impregnada parte del Youki del Jefe. Su misión es: encontrar la habitación del Jefe antes de que desaparezca.

- ¿Desaparezca?

- Sip, desaparezca.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Ahora Hiei estaba serio.

- Oh. Me olvidaba. El edificio completo es un laberinto. Está impregnado por completo del Youki del Jefe.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que y...? Al ser controlado por el Jefe, todos los cuartos cambian de lugar constantemente, lo que hace casi imposible encontrarlo.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?

Eso estaba mal. ¡El edificio tenía más de treinta pisos! ¿Cómo diablos ese sujeto podía controlarlo todo?

- Bueno muchachos, aquí tienen la llave. Sólo tienen que buscar la presencia del Jefe y entrar en la habitación antes de que cambie de lugar. Confío en que podrán hacerlo.

- Hn.

- Cuenta con nosotros. No tardaremos.

Midori le dio la llave al pelirrojo. Kurama sintió un pequeño escalofrío. El sujeto era fuerte, no había duda de eso. Le dirigió una mirada a Hiei y luego asintió.

- Bien chicos, mucha suerte. Estaré esperándolos aquí, así que no tarden.

- Hn. No lo haremos.

- Nos vemos después, Midori.

Kurama le dio la llave a Hiei y notó como el koorime se estremecía. Él también lo había notado. Ese hombre, el Jefe, no era un simple Youkai...

- Hn. Kitsune, vamos.

- Hai.

Querían encontrar al Jefe lo más pronto posible. Se dirigieron al ascensor. El sujeto estaba en el cuarto piso, no tendrían problemas en llegar.

- ¿Lo sentiste?

- Hn. Ese sujeto...

- Es bastante fuerte. Debemos tener cuidado.

- Hn. Como si me importara.

- Hiei...

El sonido del ascensor y las puertas abriéndose les indicaron que habían llegado. Se encontraron en un corredor completamente vacío.

- El Youki... viene de allá.

- Vamos.

Corrieron. La presencia se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Numerosas habitaciones apiladas una al costado de la otra hacían gala frente a sus ojos. Hiei ya había perdido la cuenta, ¿tan grande era ese lugar?

Llegaron a una habitación más grande que las demás. En la puerta un letrero que decía "Jefe" se movía de un lado a otro, como si de un momento a otro fuera a...

- Desaparecer...

- Lo que nos dijo Midori. Debemos darnos prisa o volveremos a perderla.

El koorime asintió. Regresaron al ascensor. Esta vez la presencia venía del octavo piso.

- Estúpido ascensor.

- Tendremos que esperar, Hiei.

Una luz les indicaba que el ascensor estaba en el piso catorce. Maldición. Si ese ascensor no se apuraba, perderían de nuevo la habitación.

- 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4!

El ascensor se abrió. En el interior había un muchacho rubio de ojos azules que sostenía un balde y un trapeador. Tenía puesto una camisa negra y un pantalón del mismo color.

- ¿Suben?- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

Ambos asintieron y entraron mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos.

- Son nuevos, ¿verdad?

- Sí... ¿tú eres?- Hiei lo miró sin mucho interés.

- Niwa, un placer, preciosa- dijo el rubio ignorando a Hiei y acorralando al pelirrojo contra la pared.

- ¿Qué mierda...?

El sonido de las puertas del elevador abriéndose hizo que Hiei se detuviera. Había estado a punto de golpear a ese estúpido.

- Bueno, preciosa, nos vemos- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Kurama mientras salía del elevador.

Kurama simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo confundieran con una mujer pero... eso había sido demasiado. Suspiró. El muchacho no estaba mal- pensó. Usualmente eran muchachas las que lo confundían. Era la primera vez que un hombre lo acorralaba de esa forma. Hn. Esto se estaba poniendo divertido.

- Hey, zorro, llegamos.

- ¿Eh?

- Estamos en el octavo piso, baka.

- No sabía que estabas celoso, _querido._

Hiei lo ignoró. No estaba celoso. Sólo tenía unas ganas terribles de golpear a ese imbécil. ¡Hn!

Sintieron un escalofrío. Los letreros de los cuartos comenzaron a moverse. ¡No de nuevo! Kurama corrió. No iba a dejarla ir esta vez.

Sintió la presencia del Jefe. No estaba lejos. A su lado, Hiei corría a toda velocidad, él tampoco quería perderla.

Y lo vio. El pequeño letrerito que decía "Jefe" comenzaba a moverse más rápido. Maldición.

Kurama saltó y tomó el pomo de la puerta. Mala idea. Sintió una especie de tirón, como si algo lo empujara hacia la puerta y desapareció.

Hiei's POV

Hiei se quedó paralizado. El Kitsune había desaparecido. Sacó la cinta que cubría su Jagan, la presencia de Kurama había desaparecido por completo, debía encontrarlo lo antes posible, antes de que los cuartos volvieran a cambiar de lugar.

Se concentró en buscar al Zorro. Estaba diez pisos más arriba. ¿Por qué diablos el pelirrojo se había ido junto con la puerta? Tenía un mal presentimiento. Las palabras de Kurama resonaron en su cabeza... _Así nos tendremos el uno al otro __en caso de peligro... _¡Maldita sea, Kitsune! ¿Por qué tenías que desaparecer tú también?

En menos de dos segundos había llegado al ascensor. El rostro del pelirrojo antes de desaparecer se dibujó en su mente, sus ojos mostraban una expresión de sorpresa, él tampoco podía creer lo que había pasado en ese momento. Sólo sabía que no estaba en peligro. El Youki de Kurama era estable, podía sentirlo a pesar de la distancia.

Kurama's POV

Sintió como la presión disminuía. Estaba en un corredor completamente desierto con ambas manos en la puerta, una en la perilla y otra en la madera. Intentó soltarse... ¿qué demonios...?

- No te molestes, hasta que tu compañero no llegue, no podrás soltarte- dijo una voz profunda.

- Entonces, no tendré que esperar mucho tiempo- dijo el pelirrojo en un hilo de voz. Confiaba en la velocidad de Hiei. Para ese entonces ya debería estar en el ascensor.

- Es cierto- la voz estaba hablando de nuevo- tu amigo es bastante rápido.

- Hn. No lo dudes.

- Esperaré un poco más, tal vez unos veinte segundos. Si no llega en ese tiempo y toca la perilla... volverás a desaparecer.

- Hiei estará aquí dentro de poco, tenlo por seguro.

- ¿Tanto confías en él?- la voz sonaba ahora divertida.

- No dudo de sus habilidades...

Se escucharon pasos. La silueta de Hiei apareció al final del corredor.

- Hiei... sabía que vendrías...

- Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac... faltan diez segundos...- la voz sonaba impaciente.

- ¿Por qué no sueltas la puerta, zorro?

- Lo haría si pudiera.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tienes que tocar la perilla y ambos podremos entrar, eso fue lo que me dijo ese sujeto.

- Hn.

Hiei se acercó a la puerta y colocó su mano en la parte inferior de la perilla. La mano del pelirrojo se soltó. Kurama abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron en la oscura habitación.

- Gracias, _querido._

- Hn. Baka.

Una luz se encendió. Ambos se colocaron en posición de defensa. Hiei estaba a punto de sacar su espada cuando...

- No hace falta, muchachos, no quiero pelear con ustedes- la voz que el pelirrojo había escuchado provenía de un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello azabache y ojos violeta. Les dirigió una sonrisa y se acercó lentamente hacia ellos, observándolos detenidamente, como si los estuviera probando.

- Es un placer tenerlos aquí. No sabía que el gran Youko Kurama buscaba empleo, ¿y tú, Niño Prohibido?

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó, no esperaba que ese sujeto supiera quién era realmente. Hiei simplemente lo ignoró, odiaba que lo llamaran de esa forma.

- Sólo pensé que sería interesante conseguir un trabajo en el Makai, no tengo intención de quedarme mucho tiempo... tengo a una persona importante esperándome en casa.

- ¿Tu madre? No sabía que eras tan sentimental...- dijo el Jefe con ironía.

- ¿Y qué si lo soy...?

Esto se estaba poniendo peligroso, pensó el koorime. Sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz el Zorro cuando estaba enfadado, y más cuando se estaban metiendo con su familia.

- Aún no nos has dicho tu nombre- dijo Hiei en tono cortante, provocando que el pelirrojo y el pelinegro lo miraran con sorpresa, como si se hubieran olvidado que el koorime aún estaba en la habitación.

- Je. Mi nombre es Aki, Niño Prohibido, todo un placer- dijo estrechando su mano- Me alegra tener al segundo de Mukuro en mi Hotel.

- Hn. Deja de decirme Niño Prohibido. Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?

- Claro, claro, Hiei, ¿verdad?- el koorime asintió- Bueno muchachos, les he hecho perder bastante tiempo, ya deberían haber conocido las instalaciones, supongo que Midori los estará esperando. Ha sido todo un placer. No duden en venir a mi oficina si necesitan saber algo, ya saben como llegar.

Kurama sólo sonrió y salió de la habitación, ese sujeto no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Entre más pronto terminara de conocer ese lugar, más rápido podría empezar a trabajar y, con suerte, no tendría que verle la cara a ese hombre de nuevo.

Hiei salió un momento después y observó como el pelirrojo caminaba en dirección al ascensor. Gracias a Kami que el Zorro no se peleó con el Jefe... o ya estarían de patitas en la calle.

Lo alcanzó. Kurama tenía una mirada sombría. Sip. Aún seguía molesto por lo que había sucedido. Al Kitsune no le hacía gracia el hecho de que se había quedado pegado a una puerta y que su Jefe era un completo idiota.

- ¿Zorro?

- ...

- ¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Hiei?

- Nada. Sólo que estás muy callado.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Le gustaba esa parte de Hiei. A pesar de que se mostraba frío e indiferente con todos, podía llegar a ser una persona realmente amable si uno lo conocía bien.

- Hiei...

- ¿Hn?

- Te quiero.

- Yo... ¿¡QUÉ!?

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Y... sí, Hiei es todo un amor, ¿verdad?

Espero que el pelirrojo no se meta en problemas, aunque sería genial que se desquite de vez en cuando con el Jefe. Jajaja No es tan mala persona, sólo le gusta molestar ^^

Preguntas? Comentarios? Sugerencias? Quejas? Amenazas? ooU Dejen su Review!

Su~


	4. Buscando una Razón

_El pelirrojo sonrió. Le gustaba esa parte de Hiei. A pesar de que se mostraba frío e indiferente con todos, podía llegar a ser una persona realmente amable si uno lo conocía bien._

_- Hiei..._

_- ¿Hn?_

_- Te quiero._

_- Yo... ¿¡QUÉ!?_

**Cuarto Capítulo: Buscando una Razón**

- Lo que escuchaste.

- ¿A qué te refieres...?- las mejillas del koorime adquirieron un suave tono rosa.

- ¿Acaso... no puedo?

- ¡Sí! Es decir... ¡no! ¡no lo sé!

- ... Decídete- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres que te diga?- el pequeño Youkai estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

- Sólo... quiero saber lo que TÚ piensas.

- Yo...

¿Qué podía hacer? Kurama quería una respuesta... y no iba a parar hasta conseguirla. Pero... ¿qué podía decirle? Sí, zorro, ¡claro que puedes quererme! ¡Es más...! Yo también te quiero, ¿lo sabías? Hn. Jamás lo diría. Nunca antes había tenido que decirle "Te quiero" a nadie, y tampoco lo haría ahora.... ¡eran amigos! ¿Acaso eso no le bastaba al Zorro? No iba a exponerse a que se burlaran de él... aunque estaba seguro de que el Kitsune no lo haría... pero ese no era el punto, no podía arriesgar su orgullo de esa manera.

- ¿Sí...?

- No te quiero, Zorro- dijo en un susurro.

Kurama's POV

El pelirrojo sintió como si alguien le hubiera clavado algo en el pecho. ¿Acaso Hiei...? No, eso no podía ser verdad... Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos... ¿cómo era posible que ni siquiera pudiera decirle lo que sentía? Era su compañero, su amigo y a veces su confidente... podía decirle cualquier cosa y estaría seguro que lo ayudaría a salir adelante... pero estaba ahí... sintiendo una profunda tristeza... ¿por qué? ¿Desde cuándo Hiei estaba tan dentro de su corazón? Es decir... ¿por qué tendría que importarle si lo quería o no?

Sintió otra punzada. Una lágrima corría por su mejilla. ¿Por qué él...?

Hiei's POV

- ¿Kurama...?

El Zorro estaba... ¿llorando...? Hiei sintió como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió por completo... estaba mintiendo... no a Yusuke, no al deforme... no a Yukina... sino a Kurama... ¿por qué? No había motivo para no decirle la verdad... Acaso... su orgullo, ¿acaso su orgullo le impedía decirle la verdad? No. No cuando el mismo Zorro ya había perdido el suyo derramando lágrimas frente a él.

- Yo...

- Lo siento, Hiei. Fue mi culpa. No debí decirte eso, es decir, no estás obligado a quererme, ¿verdad? Tan sólo...

- Te quiero...- dijo el koorime en un susurro, adquiriendo nuevamente ese tono rosado en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué...?

- No me hagas repetirlo, Kitsune.

Kurama's POV

El pelirrojo no supo cómo ni por qué tuvo el impulso de abrazar al pequeño demonio de fuego. Tampoco supo desde cuando tenía esa clase de sentimientos por Hiei. Pero, de lo que estaba seguro, era que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, no cuando éstas se presentaban sólo una vez en la vida.

Y lo hizo. Se encontró abrazando al koorime con todas sus fuerzas... no quería dejarlo ir, no cuando había renunciado a todo por tenerlo entre sus brazos, no cuando se sentía tan bien con él...

Hiei's POV

El Kitsune lo estaba... ¿abrazando? Sintió como el pelirrojo acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba suavemente en el oído que lo sentía, que por su culpa estaban en esa situación... No, Zorro... No es tu culpa, es la mía por no saber cómo expresar lo que siento, por no tener el valor de decírtelo, por tener miedo de lo que pueda suceder...

Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurama y escondió su rostro entre los mechones de cabello rojizo que caían hacia delante. Sintió el suave olor a rosas que tenía el cabello del Kitsune. Tal vez podría quedarse así un poco más, disfrutando del dulce aroma del zorro, de su calidez, de sus brillantes ojos esmeralda, de la hermosa sonrisa que se estaba formando en los labios del pelirrojo... ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABA PENSANDO!?

Se separó. No quería tener esa clase de pensamientos. No quería ser vulnerable ante nada... ni nadie. Tan sólo... quería sentir que alguien lo quería, que alguien se preocupaba por él, que alguien lo... ¿amaba? No. Nadie querría tener como compañero al Niño Prohibido... siempre había sido de esa forma... y no cambiaría... nunca.

Kurama's POV

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que su compañero estaba incómodo con la situación. Era de esperarse... es decir, el Koorime nunca le había confiado sus sentimientos a nadie... al ser el Niño Prohibido, nunca recibió muestras de cariño o afecto. Sólo obtuvo rechazo y odio, los que hicieron que el pequeño demonio de fuego vagara solo por el Makai, sin un hogar o una familia en quien confiar.

Al sentir que el Koorime se soltaba, lo dejo ir. No quería retenerlo, ni obligarlo a hacer cosas que él no quería. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, él podría hacer que el corazón del pequeño Youkai se abriera... Mientras tanto, no haría nada por apurarlo. No podía darse el lujo de perder lo que había ganado. La confianza que tenían el uno al otro, era algo que había conseguido con el paso del tiempo. Pero esa confianza, quiéralo o no, podía irse mucho más rápido de lo había tardado en conseguirla.

- Lo siento...

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- Porque te he hecho decir cosas de las que no querías hablar.

- Hn. Baka. Yo soy el que debería disculparse...

- ¿Y eso por qué?- el pelirrojo lo miró con curiosidad.

- Porque... por mi culpa tú estabas...- Hiei no terminó la frase.

- ¿Llorando...?

- Sí...

El Kitsune sonrió. Sabía que muy en el fondo, Hiei estaba preocupado por él. Pero no iba a admitirlo, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

- No te preocupes por eso- dijo, colocando una mano en el hombro del Youkai- No es tu culpa.

Hiei miró hacia otro lado y emitió un pequeño "Hn". La mano de Kurama aún seguía en su hombro. Suspiró.

Midori's POV

Mierda. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a esperar a esos dos? Ya habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos... ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo...?

Entonces, se dio cuenta. Esos dos... no eran simplemente amigos, ¿verdad? Hn. Así que... ¿amantes? No. No lo parecían. El pequeñito no hacía más que gruñir y el pelirrojo... en fin, el pelirrojo no tenía nada de malo. Viera por donde viera, era totalmente perfecto... esa sonrisa, esos ojos, ese cu... ¿¡Qué diablos estaba pensando!?

Aunque... bueno, no estaba nada mal, ne? Tal vez podría quitárselo a ese Youkai... después de todo, ni él mismo se daba cuenta de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

.n.u.n.u.n.u.n.u.n.u.n.u.n.u.n.u.n.u.n.u.n.u.n.u.n.u.n.u.n.u.n.u.n.u.n.u.n.u.n.u.n.u.

Entraron en el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cerraron... se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos.

- ¿Qué hay, preciosa?

Oh, mierda. Ese estúpido de nuevo. Hn. Si se atrevía a ignorarlo de nuevo... no viviría para contarlo, pensó el koorime.

Kurama no supo cómo reaccionar. No se había dado cuenta que el rubio estaba en el ascensor. Niwa-kun había escondido su presencia, ¿por qué?

El rubio se acercó lentamente hacia el pelirrojo. Kurama retrocedió. Mala idea. Estaban en un ascensor... no habían muchas opciones. Suspiró. Esta vez tendría que decirle la verdad.

Niwa's POV

El rubio cogió el mentón de Kurama y lo levantó. Quería tener una mejor visión de su _presa._ Kami-sama... era hermosa, ¿cómo una belleza así podía ser humana?

Notó que la pelirroja lo miraba directamente, tal vez preguntándose que iba a hacer. Je. No te preocupes, preciosa, pronto lo sabrás.

Kurama's POV

No quería seguir con ese juego... se estaba poniendo peligroso. Si Niwa-kun lo besaba... tendría muchos problemas con cierto demonio de fuego...

Se agachó rápidamente y se soltó de la mano del rubio, quien lo miró perplejo.

- Gomen, Niwa-kun... Pero no soy lo que tú piensas...

- ¿Eh...?

Hiei lo miró curioso... ¿acaso el Zorro le diría la verdad? Hn. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

- Niwa-kun... yo no soy una mujer.

- Ja ja ja ja... Sí, claro...

Suspiró. El rubio le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles. Bueno, también quedaba el plan B...

Se subió lentamente la camiseta. Sintió la mirada de Hiei. Je. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Niwa's POV

Acaso... ¿acaso no era una mujer realmente? Era imposible. ¿Cómo un hombre podría ser tan...? No. Le estaba gastando una broma... eso era.

La camiseta estaba en el suelo. Levantó la mirada... ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉ!?

Hiei's POV

Ja. Estúpido, ¿cómo podía haber pensado que el Kitsune era una mujer? Él nunca lo habría confundido. Aunque... ahora que lo pensaba... cuando lo conoció, el pelirrojo tenía el cabello corto... Si lo hubiera conocido un año después... ¿lo habría confundido también?

Hn. Sólo bastaba con ver la ropa que llevaba. El uniforme de las ningen siempre era una falda y una blusa... En cambio, los hombres usaban pantalón y camisa manga larga... Kurama era hombre... no había duda de eso.

Niwa's POV

Eso estaba mal... MUY mal... esa persona... no era una mujer... ¡era un ÉL! Maldición... ¿cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes? Ahhh... su cabeza le daba vueltas... lo estaba pensando demasiado... sólo tendría que disculparse y salir del ascensor en el siguiente piso.

- Yo... er... lo siento...

- No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Oh... Kami... era demasiado lindo como para ser hombre... ¿Qué diablos...? No. No se había enamorado de ese tipo... ¿o sí? ¡Maldita sea!

Kurama's POV

Se colocó su camiseta de nuevo. El rubio parecía estar en otro mundo. Sonrió. Al parecer la verdad le había chocado bastante. Se mordió el dedo, suprimiendo una risita. No quería hacerlo sentir mal después de todo. Él no tenía la culpa de haberlo confundido con una mujer... el Zorro había dejado que el juego se extendiera demasiado.

Miró al koorime. Tenía una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. Oh, Hiei... nunca cambias, pensó.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el rubio salió lo más rápido que pudo. Esta vez el pelirrojo no pudo aguantarse y empezó a reír. Colocó una mano en su boca, evitando que la risa fuera escuchada por el pobre rubio que acababa de salir del ascensor.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. No tardarían mucho en llegar al primer nivel.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Pobre Niwa, Kurama no era lo que él pensaba. No se preocupen, ese rubio volverá por más ^^

Preguntas? Comentarios? Sugerencias? Quejas? Amenazas? ooU Dejen su Review!

Su~


	5. Buscando una Explicación

Nota: Esta vez hay nuevo vocabulario ^^

- Itoshii (Querido)

- Shimatta (Maldita sea)

- Souka? (¿Eso crees?)

- Yokatta (Qué bueno)

¡En fin! ¡Leed!

**Quinto Capítulo****: Buscando una Explicación**

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Sólo roto por el sonido que hacía el ascensor al bajar rápidamente a través del edificio. Kurama se recostó en la pared y cerró los ojos lentamente. Hiei lo observaba de reojo, quería aclarar las cosas con él, no podían terminar así...

- Hn. Bien hecho, Kitsune.

- ¿Eh...?- Kurama abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Ese rubio no volverá a intentar ligar contigo- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Eso espero, _querido._

- ¿Por qué lo dices...?

- No parecía realmente convencido...- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

- Hn. Baka.

- Por cierto, Hiei... ¿realmente parezco una mujer?- dijo con curiosidad.

- ...

- Oh, vamos, quiero escuchar una respuesta.

- Hn... ¿Realmente quieres saber?

- Hai, _itoshii._

- Baka...

Hiei's POV

El Zorro le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles, ¿cómo se supone que tendría que responder a ESO? ¡Shimatta! Baka Kitsune...

Bien, Kurama, si quieres una respuesta... la tendrás.

- Hn. Pues sólo te faltan los pechos.

- ¿Qué...?

- Lo que escuchaste.

- ¿Quieres decir que realmente parezco una...?

- Sip- dijo el Koorime con una sonrisa.

- Oh... no lo sabía...

Oh, ¡diablos! El Zorro estaba triste de nuevo, ¿acaso no podía soportar una broma...? ¿Por qué se tomaba las cosas que le decía tan a pecho?

- Baka Kitsune... no lo estaba diciendo en serio...

- ¿Eh...? ¿Quieres decir que...?

- Sí... NO pareces una mujer, ya está, ¿algo más?- le dijo aburrido.

Kurama's POV

El Zorro sonrió. Había estado dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado con Niwa-kun y llegó a la conclusión de que, si el rubio lo había hecho, tal vez Hiei también lo había pensado en algún momento.

- ¿Souka?

- Hn.

- Yokatta...- suspiró aliviado.

- Pero tienes que admitir que tu cabello no te ayuda...

- ¿Mi cabello...?- lo miró curioso.

- Y tu ropa...

- Ok, hasta ahí. Mi ropa no tiene nada de malo.

Eso era cierto, el Kitsune estaba usando una camiseta manga larga color rosa, con el cuello y el borde de las mangas de un tono más oscuro y un jean azul a la cintura... esa no era ropa de mujer... ¿o sí? (0)

- Además de que...

- ¿De qué...?

- De que eres... demasiado... demasiado atractivo para tu bien- esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

El pelirrojo se ruborizó. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo como eso... bueno, si no contaba a todas las chicas de su escuela que habían mencionado descaradamente otras partes de su cuerpo... por lo menos Hiei no le había dicho que tenía buenas curvas... o algo parecido.

- ¿Eso crees?- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

- Hn...- el koorime se dio media vuelta, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Kurama deslizó sus manos por la cintura del pequeño Youkai, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrer su todo su cuerpo, y lo atrajo hacia él colocando su cabeza en su hombro.

- Pues, tú no estás _nada_ mal- dijo susurrando en la oreja del Koorime- Aunque deberías pensar en usar otro color... el negro te hace ver demasiado _sexy... _y no quiero que otros tengan la oportunidad de ver lo hermoso que puedes llegar a ser...

Hiei sintió arder sus mejillas. Era cierto que estaba vestido todo de negro... su pantalón era demasiado ajustado para su gusto, pero no había encontrado otro mejor... y tenía un polo sin mangas en un tono más claro. (0)

El sonido del ascensor abriéndose hizo que ambos saltaran y se separan. Habían olvidado que estaban en ese extraño Hotel... y tendrían que quedarse ahí por lo menos un mes... todo sea por conseguir algo de dinero, pensó el Zorro.

Hiei's POV

Salieron del ascensor. El Koorime aún sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, si se hubieran quedado un minuto más en ese lugar... estaba seguro que el Kitsune le hubiera hecho algo más que sólo decirle palabras dulces. Oh, diablos, ¿por qué siempre que el Zorro lo abrazaba él no podía hacer nada?

Tal vez se había vuelto demasiado blando con él... dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera... sólo porque eran _amigos_... o era por que tal vez... ¿él también disfrutaba de sus caricias?

Sintió su rostro arder de nuevo. Hn. Maldito Zorro y sus abrazos. Siempre hacían que el Koorime terminara aún más confundido.

La recepción apareció frente a sus ojos. La muchacha de orejas de gato estaba sentada detrás de una computadora hablando por teléfono. Cuando los vio llegar lo colgó inmediatamente.

Kurama's POV

- ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido? ¡Los he estado esperando por más de una hora!- su cola se movía de un lado a otro mostrando su enojo.

- Gomen, Midori-san... Tardamos más de la cuenta en encontrar al Jefe.

- Hn. Mentiroso.

- ¿Eh...? - el pelirrojo la miró confundido.

- El Jefe llamó cuando ustedes llegaron a su oficina, han pasado más de treinta minutos desde que lo hizo.

Kurama sintió que le muchacha lo miraba expectante, esperando una explicación.

- Lo siento... la verdad es que tuvimos un pequeño percance.

- ¿Percance...?

Hiei lo miró curioso, ¿qué excusa pondría esta vez el pelirrojo?

- Hai. Es la primera vez que estamos aquí, así que nos fue un poco difícil encontrar el ascensor... considerando que los cuartos cambian de lugar continuamente, tardamos más de veinte minutos en encontrarlo.

- ¿Qué?- la muchacha los miró sorprendida- ¿Quieres decir que... se perdieron?

- Sí- el pelirrojo asintió inocentemente.

- Oh... no lo sabía... Pensé que ustedes... ya saben, se habían ido por ahí a vagar pero en vez de eso... se habían perdido... cuanto lo siento...- Midori lo miró con arrepentimiento.

- No, somos nuevos, así que no te culpo por haberlo pensado- dijo el Zorro con una sonrisa.

Midori lo miró y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Ese muchacho era realmente atractivo... No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de tenerlo más tiempo con ella.

- Arigato, Suuichi-kun. Demo, creo que ya es hora de que conozcan las instalaciones, ¿ne?

- Hn.

Hiei los miraba impaciente con cara de "cuánto-más-se-van-a-demorar". El pelirrojo asintió y ambos fueron guiados por Midori hasta una puerta que estaba al final del corredor.

- Bien, aquí comienza el recorrido. Si hay alguna pregunta, no duden en hacerla- dijo sonriendo al Kitsune.

- Hai, Midori-san.

- Oh, vamos, desde hoy seremos compañeros de trabajo, así que no necesitas usar formalismos conmigo. Sólo dime Mi-chan- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Está bien, Mi-chan- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

Hiei's POV

No le gustaba en NADA esa mujer... estaba demasiado cerca de Kurama, sin mencionar que le sonreía cada segundo y que ahora le pedía que la llamara Mi-chan... ¡Hn! Baka.

La muchacha abrió la puerta y ambos salieron a la terraza... ¿por qué todo en ese lugar era tan grande?

Un inmenso jardín, lleno de flores de todo tipo, desde rosas, cucardas, tulipanes, anturios, hasta enormes árboles de más de cuatro metros de altura se erguía frente a ellos. Hiei sintió el Youki de Kurama extenderse libremente por los alrededores, después de todo, el Zorro estaba en su ambiente.

Avanzaron lentamente por el jardín, el Kitsune dando muestras de estar realmente interesado en todas las clases de plantas que crecían allí. Midori lo miraba entre divertida y curiosa, preguntándose por qué ese ningen tenía tanto interés en las plantas.

El sonido de pasos los sacó de su momentánea tranquilidad. Algunos huéspedes habían decido dar un paseo por el lugar.

- Hey, guys! What are you doing? (¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué hacen?)- preguntó uno de ellos. Tenía el cabello azul, amarrado en una coleta. Ojos completamente negros y vestía un traje verde oscuro que se perdía con el color de la hierba.

- Hi! We are just having a walk. Are you enjoying the Hotel? (¡Hola! Sólo estamos dando un paseo. ¿Están disfrutando del Hotel?)- Midori dominaba perfectamente el inglés, trabajando en un lugar como ése, tenía que saber por lo menos dos idiomas.

- Yeah! A very beautiful place! Do you know where the swimming pool is? (¡Sí, es un lugar hermoso! ¿Sabes dónde está la piscina?)- un sujeto de ojos caramelo y cabello castaño hizo su aparición. Vestía únicamente un bañador y gran cantidad de aretes en las orejas. A pesar de todo parecía un muchacho amable, pensó el Zorro.

- Of course! You have to follow this way (¡Claro! Tienen que seguir este camino)- Midori señaló un camino hecho de piedra que atravesaba gran parte del jardín.

- Oh! Thank you very much! See ya! (¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos vemos!)- ambos muchachos se despidieron y atravesaron el jardín conversando alegremente.

Hiei estaba confundido. No dominaba por completo ese idioma llamado "Inglés", le parecía una total pérdida de tiempo. Había logrado entender que esos dos querían saber dónde estaba la piscina... pero él nunca caminaría en bañador por todo el Hotel.

Kurama's POV

Midori los hizo dar vueltas por toda la terraza, mostrándoles las diferentes clases de plantas que habían y las numerosas lagunas que se habían formado con el paso del tiempo... el pelirrojo estaba comenzando a pensar que ese jardín era más bien, un bosque en miniatura.

Para cuando salieron de ahí, ya casi eran las diez de la mañana. Midori había decidido mostrarles la piscina y para su sorpresa, estaba repleta de turistas. Demonios de todo tipo, desde los que parecían simples humanos hasta los extravagantes con tres ojos y cuernos. En fin, el zorro suspiró, al parecer tendrían mucho trabajo que hacer.

La piscina era bastante grande, estaba hecha en forma circular pero en el centro había piso y algunas sillas para tomar el sol. Afortunadamente, el calor en el Makai no era tan insoportable como en el Ningenkai, el clima era cálido, pero no sofocante.

Algunas muchachas voltearon a verlos. El pelirrojo sintió las miradas clavadas en él. Genial. También tendría que lidiar con todas ellas en el Makai.

Hiei parecía estar realmente aburrido. Observaba a los turistas con fastidio, entre más fueran, más trabajo tendría.

Midori los llevó hasta el edificio nuevamente. El recorrido por la terraza, había terminado.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

(0) La ropa de ambos personajes pertenece a una imagen en la que salen como criminales, apuntados por una luz y atrás de ellos un letrero enorme que dice: "Wanted". Si quieren verla, pueden dejarme un mensaje con su mail y con gusto se las mandaré ^^

Preguntas? Comentarios? Sugerencias? Quejas? Amenazas? ooU Dejen su Review!

Sune


	6. Buscando Comida

**Sexto Capítulo: Buscando ****Comida**

- Bien, muchachos, mi trabajo como guía terminó- dijo una sonriente Midori- Ahora es su turno de mostrarme lo que saben hacer.

Hiei y Kurama se miraron entre sí. Sabían que ese pequeño paseo sólo era el comienzo de todo. Tendrían que trabajar en ese lugar de ahora en adelante. Tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo, pensaron.

- Como saben, sólo quedan dos vacantes en el Hotel: una como recepcionista; es decir, trabajará conmigo, y otra, como personal de servicio.

Hiei's POV

Mierda. Tendría que elegir entre estar con esa estúpida de orejas de gato o limpiar cuartos sucios y encontrarse con el imbécil de Niwa... Jamás.

Por otro lado, si dejaba que el Kitsune estuviera cerca del rubio... éste pensaría que era un simple ningen y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con el pelirrojo, ya sea que Kurama sea hombre o mujer... en el Makai no habían reglas que impidieran relaciones entre demonios del mismo género. El Zorro era demasiado atractivo para su bien... pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para arreglar sus problemas por sí solo.

El Kitsune pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, le dirigió una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

- Hiei, trabajaré con Midori en la recepción, ¿está bien?- dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro.

- Hn.

Kurama's POV

Trabajara donde trabajara estaba seguro que el Koorime se pondría celoso, pero por lo menos no tendría que lidiar con el rubio, ya le había ocasionado suficientes problemas.

- Midori, será un placer trabajar contigo- Kurama sabía que esto era lo mejor, desde la recepción podría encontrar a Hiei más rápidamente, cuando estaban buscando al Jefe, pudo notar una o dos cámaras de video que los vigilaban por los pasillos... afortunadamente, no había ninguna en el ascensor.

- Hn. Supongo que ser personal de servicio no será tan malo.

- ¡Muy bien! Será grandioso trabajar contigo, Minamino- dijo la muchacha sonriendo- Hiei, tu superior te estará esperando en la habitación de al lado- señaló un cuarto donde decía "Limpieza"- See ya! (¡Nos vemos!).

Por lo menos no estarían tan lejos, pensó el Zorro. Podría verlo cuando quisiera.

Hiei caminó lentamente hacia la habitación, parecía que los cuartos del primer nivel no cambiaban de lugar como los demás. Abrió la puerta y dirigiéndole una última mirada al Kitsune, entró.

El pelirrojo sintió un pequeño vacío. Estar tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

- Ejem- Midori lo sacó de sus pensamientos- es hora de ponernos a trabajar.

- Claro, cuando quieras.

La muchacha le mostró al Zorro las diferentes tareas que tenía que cumplir. Al trabajar de recepcionista, la mayor parte del tiempo tenía que estar sentado en una silla respondiendo llamadas telefónicas y atendiendo a los clientes que llegaban de todas partes del Makai. Midori estuvo con él todo el tiempo, enseñándole lo que tenía que hacer. Según la muchacha, en poco tiempo estaría listo para trabajar solo, mientras ella se dedicaba a mostrar las instalaciones a los demás turistas. Kurama se preguntaba, cómo le estaría yendo al pequeño demonio de fuego.

Hiei's POV

La habitación olía a tabaco. Al frente, un hombre de cabello negro azabache estaba despaldas mirando hacia la ventana abierta. Cuando Hiei cerró la puerta, el hombre dio medio vuelta y lo miró de pies a cabeza, posando su vista en la venda que llevaba en la frente. Hizo un movimiento con la mano y el Koorime vio su cinta caer al suelo, dejando su Jagan descubierto.

- La operación debió haber sido dolorosa...

El sujeto tenía ojos verdes, iguales a los de... ¡No! ¿Por qué todo le recordaba al Kitsune? Tenía que sacarlo de su mente... de una vez por todas.

- Así que... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Hiei...

- ¿Hiei? ¿El Segundo de Mukuro...?

- Supongo.

- Así que vienes desde muy lejos...- el sujeto no le quitaba el ojo de encima y el Koorime empezaba fastidiarse.

- Midori me dijo que tenía que venir aquí, así que...

- ¡Oh, por supuesto…! ¿No me digas que piensas trabajar aquí?- dijo con sorpresa.

- Por algo vine, ¿no?

- Sí, bueno... pero yo pensé que...

- Hn. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

- Eh... tu trabajo consiste en limpiar las habitaciones del octavo al décimo piso... Aunque, por ser un alguien como tú, no creo que...

- Hn. Lo haré. Después de todo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

El hombre lo miró sorprendido. No podía creer que el Segundo de Mukuro quisiera trabajar... y MENOS, en un Hotel.

- Oh, está bien. Te daré tus cosas, dame un segundo- el hombre se dirigió hacia su escritorio y sacó una bolsa de papel- Toma. Aquí encontrarás todo lo que necesitas: las llaves de tu cuarto, las del almacén (que está en el cuarto del al lado) y tu uniforme. No olvides limpiar cada una de las habitaciones todos los días y reponer el jabón y el shampoo cuando se acaben. Las toallas tienen que ser retiradas cuando el huésped decida dejar el Hotel... mmm... creo que no me estoy olvidando de nada. Si tienes alguna pregunta, no dudes en venir a mi oficina, ¿está bien?

El Koorime lo miró confundido... tendría que hacer demasiadas cosas... esta vez no tendría al Zorro para decirle qué hacer... no duraría mucho en ese lugar.

- Er... aún no me ha dicho su nombre.

- ¡Oh, cierto! Sabía que me estaba olvidando de algo... Mi nombre es Kumo, mucho gusto- dijo sonriente, su cabello ondeándose con el viento.

Hiei estrechó su mano, por lo menos su superior no era tan irritante como su Jefe... Poco a poco estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a ese extraño lugar.

Kurama's POV

- Nyaa... Minamino, voy a tomar una siesta, encárgate de todo mientras no estoy, ¿ok?- dijo una sonriente pero cansada Midori.

- ¿Eh...?- el pelirrojo la miró confundido. No habían pasado ni dos horas y Midori ya quería descansar- Pero... ¿Qué se supone que haga mientras no estés?

- No te preocupes por eso, cariño. No creo que nadie venga hasta mañana.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- No sé, llámalo intuición. Bye!

Desafortunadamente, Midori estaba en lo correcto. Sólo tuvo que atender dos llamadas en una hora y ya se había hecho tarde. Usualmente almorzaba temprano en el Ningenkai.

- Hey, Zorro, ¿dónde está Midori?

El Koorime lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Había olvidado que Hiei pasaría en cualquier momento para recoger más jabones y champús.

- ¿Eh...? Oh, sí. Ella se fue a descansar.

- ¿Descansar?

- Sip. Como ves, estoy solo aquí- dijo el Kitsune sonriendo.

- Hn.

- Por cierto, Hiei, ¿sabes a qué hora almorzamos?

- ¿Ya tienes hambre?

- Pues... sí. No he comido nada en todo el día.

- Tampoco yo... Ahora que lo dices, escuché a dos chicas decir que a las dos podíamos comer lo que quisiéramos.

- ¿De veras?- Kurama miró su reloj. Faltaban quince minutos. Genial. Sólo tenía que esperar a que regresara Midori y podría irse de ahí.

- Bueno, aún tengo trabajo que hacer. Nos vemos- dijo el Jaganshi desapareciendo.

Kurama sonrió. Vaya a donde vaya, Hiei siempre estaba de negro. A pesar de que le había dicho que se veía sexy... el Koorime no había dudado en ponerse el uniforme (S: Recordad, el uniforme de Niwa, era completamente negro). En fin, si se sentía cómodo con él... no había nada que reprocharle.

- ¡Minamino! ¡Ya regresé!- la voz de Midori se oía bastante animada. Al parecer el descanso la había dejado como nueva.

- Me alegro- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Mira la hora Suuichi! ¡Ya son las dos! Es hora de almorzar.

- ¿De veras? No lo sabía...

Midori's POV

Pobre Minamino. Tenía cara de haber estado muriéndose de hambre. No debí haberme quedado dormida tanto tiempo...

- Nee, Minamino, vamos a comer.

- ¿Eh? Por supuesto. Pero, ¿quién atenderá el teléfono?

- No te preocupes por eso. De dos a tres es nuestra hora libre, así que… la contestadora hará el trabajo.

La muchacha lo llevó hasta el comedor. Había gran cantidad de turistas en los alrededores. Algunos de ellos, tomando fotografías. Una niña se acercó tímidamente al pelirrojo.

- Hola, pequeña- dijo Suuichi sonriendo.

- Ho... la...- la niña estaba completamente roja y no dejaba de mirar el suelo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Minamino la miró confundido.

- Eres... eres... muy... lindo- susurró y salió corriendo.

Me reí ante la cara de desconcierto que puso Minamino. Al parecer, nunca se le había declarado una niña.

- Bueno, entremos antes de que se acabe la comida.

- Sí, claro.

El comedor estaba más lleno que de costumbre. Usualmente los demás llegaban a eso de las dos y media. Me pregunto por qué habrán llegado tan temprano.

Kurama's POV

A penas entraron se escuchó un murmullo general. Todas las miradas centradas en el pelirrojo. Oh, diablos, no de nuevo, pensé.

Busqué a Hiei con la mirada. No estaba por ningún lado... ¿en dónde se había metido ese pequeño Youkai?

La puerta se abrió nuevamente. Dos personas entraron. Una vestida de azul de pies a cabeza y otra vestida de negro... ¿Hiei?

- ¡Hi, Mi! ¿Qué hay?- dijo la muchacha de azul. Tenía el cabello verde oscuro y ojos grises- Ah… ¡Estoy MUY hambrienta!

- ¡Kaeru! Pensé que estarías...

- Oh... JAJAJAJA...- dijo cortándola- No te preocupes, Mi, más tarde me encargaré de eso.

- Está bien. Pero, no lo olvides...

- No lo haré- dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

Ambas estaban tan concentradas en su conversación que el pelirrojo aprovechó la ocasión para alejarse del lugar. Cogiendo la mano del Koorime, y antes de que lo matara por ello, se escabulló entre la multitud y se dirigió hasta la mesa más apartada.

- ¡Hey, Kitsune! ¡Suéltame!- dijo un muy enojado Hiei.

- Ok- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo- Sólo quería salir de ese lugar.

- No tenías por qué arrastrarme contigo.

- Hn. Lo hizo más divertido.

- Baka.

Por lo menos ya había logrado evadir las miradas de todas esas chicas. Ahora podía comer tranquilo.

- Zorro. Tengo hambre.

- Yo también- dijo suspirando- pero no creo que podamos llegar hasta la comida sin morir aplastados.

- ... - Hiei miró la multitud de personas aplastándose entré sí, todo por conseguir algo que comer- Ok, Zorro. Alguien tiene que ir... y ese no seré yo.

- Hn. ¿Crees que yo lo haré?

- Sólo hay una forma de saberlo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Piedra, papel o tijera, Kitsune.

- Je. Tú lo pediste. Pero, NO está permitido usar el Jagan.

- Eso no es...

- Justo para mí- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

- Hn.

- ¿Listo?

- ¡Piedra papel o tijeras!

Hiei's POV

Mierda. ¿Por qué había tenido que jugar ese estúpido juego con Kurama? Ahora tenía que ir por la comida de ambos.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Hi minna! :D

Para los que quieran saber el significado de los nombres de Kumo y Kaeru, son nube y rana respectivamente. No tienen nada que ver con sus facciones, sólo los usé porque me gustan :)

Preguntas? Comentarios? Sugerencias? Quejas? Amenazas? ooU Dejen su Review!

Su~


	7. Buscando una forma de Salir

**Séptimo Capítulo: Buscando**** una forma de Salir**

Kurama's POV

- Ah... Estoy... satisfecho.

- ...

- Oh, Hiei, no me digas que sigues enojado...- dije, suspirando- Tú fuiste el de la idea de jugar piedra, papel o tijeras...

- Hn. Pero no incluía llevarte VEINTE platos de comida- dijo, malhumorado.

- Oh...

Bueno, no es que me haya comido veinte platos de comida... pero Hiei tenía razón, creo que me excedí pidiéndole todas esas bandejas con comestibles...

- Lo siento... no era mi intención molestarte...- dije con tristeza.

- ... Está bien, Zorro.

Sonreí. Al menos sabía que el Koorime no estaba enfadado. Sólo faltaba... el toque de gracia.

- Hiei

- ¿Hn?

- Te quiero

- ...- el pequeño Youkai se ruborizó, no podía distinguir cuáles eran más rojos, sus carmesíes o sus mejillas. Se veía tan... endemoniadamente... adorable.

- Baka- dijo sin mirarme.

Le dirigí una última sonrisa antes de levantarme de la mesa. Hiei sólo me siguió con la mirada. Se nos había hecho un poco tarde, faltaban cinco minutos para las tres... En fin, el almuerzo había estado delicioso.

Hiei's POV

Caminamos lentamente por los pasillos del Hotel, el Kitsune parecía estar completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Ambos teníamos que dirigirnos a diferentes lugares, pero el camino era casi el mismo.

- ¿Kurama?

- ...

- ¿Zorro?

- ...

- ¡Kitsune!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Hiei?

- ... Nada- dije sin mirarlo.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que actuar como si no le pasara nada? Responder inocentemente... como si no pudiera darme cuenta de que me oculta algo... Hn. Tampoco iba a meterme en sus asuntos... él podía resolver sus propios problemas SOLO.

Kurama's POV

... Oh, Inari. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto? Había olvidado completamente qué día era hoy... Maldita sea... ¡Hoy había luna llena! Si no encontraba una manera de salir del Hotel... tendría problemas... serios problemas.

Desde que tomó por primera vez "El fruto de las vidas pasadas", (S: Es decir, el elixir que le permitía regresar a su antigua forma de Youko) Kurama experimentaba cambios cada vez que había luna llena. Cada mes, trataba de ocultarse o fingir estar enfermo en su habitación, evitando así que su madre lo encontrara transformado. A veces podía controlarse, pero no siempre podía evitar que las orejas o la cola plateada hicieran su aparición.

Al comienzo, incluso le parecía gracioso el hecho de encontrarse parado frente al espejo y que un sorprendido Suuichi Minamino, ahora con orejas blancas y una cola larga e inquieta, le devolviera la mirada. Sin embargo, con forme pasaba el tiempo, descubrió que no sólo era su apariencia la que cambiaba, sino también, sus pensamientos y su forma de actuar.

Encontrarse pensando en cómo robar la joyería más cara de la ciudad, era algo que continuamente lo asaltaba. Podía dejarlo pasar, eran sólo pensamientos después de todo... pero la simple idea de volverse frío e indiferente con cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor... era simplemente detestable.

No podía dejar que la frialdad que alguna vez lo había hecho cometer tantas crueldades se apoderara nuevamente de él. No sólo su vida estaba en juego, sino también, la de su familia y amigos.

Convertirse en Youko implicaría, dejar de lado la vida que llevaba y empezar una nueva a base de mentiras y engaños... No lo haría... no dejaría sola a su madre... Jamás.

- ¿Eh?

Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la recepción. Buscó a Hiei con la mirada. A su derecha, el pequeño Youkai de fuego lo miraba expectante. Le dirigió una sonrisa, al parecer se había dado cuenta de su momentánea ausencia.

- Lo siento, ¿decías?

- ...

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Por qué no...?

- ¿...Te digo lo que pienso?- pregunté sonriendo.

- Hn- dijo, dándome la espalda.

- Me gustaría, realmente me gustaría... pero, no sé si...

- ¿Debas?- preguntó volteando.

- No es eso. Tan sólo... no sé cómo reaccionarías. Tengo miedo de lo que puedas pensar de mí.

- ¿...?

- Yo... voy a convertirme en Youko esta noche...

- ¿¡QUÉ!?

- Así que necesito salir del Hotel antes de que caiga la noche...

- ¿Y cómo diablos...?

- No lo sé. Tal vez pueda poner una excusa... sólo necesito ausentarme hasta mañana.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que... puede que desaparezcan algunos de los preciados tesoros de los huéspedes...

- Oh, mierda... ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?

- Por que sabía que te enojarías- dije embozando una media sonrisa.

- No, no me hubiera enojado, si me lo hubieras dicho ANTES.

- Es que... lo olvidé- dije bajando la mirada.

- Hay veces en las que me sorprende lo despistado que eres...

- Lo sé... es que últimamente... tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

- ¿Quién es más importante, tú o los demás?- dijo de mala gana.

- Tú...- dije en un susurro.

Hiei's POV

La conocida sensación de calor en mis mejillas hizo nuevamente su aparición. ¡Maldito Zorro y sus malditos sentimientos ningen!

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo al tratar de mirarlo a los ojos... Mierda. Traté de gesticular palabra... en vano. ¿Por qué los ojos del pelirrojo eran tan... atrayentes?

En sí, todo era atractivo en él: sus ojos, su cabello, sus... labios... Oh, diablos, ¡NO de nuevo!

- ¡HN!- dije, dando la vuelta y desapareciendo.

Kurama's POV

Oh, genial. Ahora estaba completamente solo... Estaba seguro que al Youkai no le había hecho gracia su comentario, no después del "incidente" en el comedor... ¿Por qué le costaba tanto... querer? ¿Acaso no estaba siendo lo suficientemente sincero con él?

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- Minamino?

- Dime.

- Aún falta mucho para terminar nuestro turno... ¿deseas un café?

- Si, gracias, Midori.

- Ok, vuelvo en seguida- dijo la muchacha antes de doblar la esquina.

Habían pasado más de tres horas y no había ni rastro del Koorime. Tal vez estaba ocupado... aunque, ¿tres horas sin pasar por aquí ni una vez?

Comenzaba a preocuparse. Sabía que Hiei podía resolver sus propios asuntos, por algo era el segundo de Mukuro, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, el hecho de que estuviera evadiendo la recepción... significaba que el pequeño Youkai aún seguía enfadado.

Colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Todo ese asunto lo estaba volviendo loco. No podía sacar de sus pensamientos al Koorime y la simple idea de tener que abandonar el edificio de una forma u otra... lo tenía perturbado.

Cogió el teléfono y marco el número del Jefe. No perdía nada con intentarlo. Era el único que podía sacarlo de dudas... y el único que podría darle el permiso para salir. Estaba seguro de que, si salía furtivamente, el Jefe se daría cuenta tarde o temprano. Después de todo, el edificio entero estaba a su entera disposición.

- Moshi Moshi- la conocida voz del Jefe se escuchó tras el auricular.

- Disculpe la molestia, quería hacerle una pregunta.

- Dime, _Suuichi._

- ... Quisiera pedirle permiso para salir esta noche.

- ¿Salir?

- Si...

- ¿Y se puede saber a dónde?

- Tan sólo quiero conocer los alrededores.

- Mmm... Está bien.

- ¿De veras?

- Sí. No creo que haya ningún problema.

- Muchas gracias, Señor.

- De nada, Suuichi.

- Adiós.

Comenzaba a sospechar de su suerte. ¡Todo le estaba saliendo rematadamente bien!

- ¡Minamino!

- ¡Hai!

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Midori sorprendida.

- ¿Eh?

- Hasta hace un momento parecías deprimido...

- Oh, eso. Es que el Jefe me dio permiso para salir...

- ¿Really?

- Yep.

- ¡Eso es genial, Minamino!- dijo, entregándole el café.

- Sí, gracias por tomarte la molestia...

- ¡Nah! No es nada.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Por lo menos ya había solucionado uno de sus problemas. Sólo le faltaba encontrar a cierto demonio de fuego que evadía constantemente la recepción.

Hiei's POV

Hn. Dos horas más y sería libre. ¡Libre para hacer lo que quisiese! Podría dormir todo lo que quedaba de tiempo hasta la cena y no tendría que hacerlo en un árbol. Trabajar a tiempo completo en un hotel... tenía sus beneficios.

- ¡Hiei!

- ¿Hn?

- Sólo nos faltan diez habitaciones más. Después de eso... ¡LI-BER-TAD!- dijo una alegre Kaeru.

- ¿Eh?

- Bueno, si terminamos de limpiar, ordenar, sacudir, planchar y lavar antes de que termine nuestro turno... ¡podemos irnos!

- Je... ¿sólo faltan diez?

- Sólo diez.

- ¿Y qué estás esperando?

- Idiota.

- Hn- dije sonriendo mientras me dirigía a la habitación más cercana. Tal vez podría terminar antes de lo previsto.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Hola~!

Las cosas parecen estar saliendo muy bien para el pelirrojo, tendrá tanta suerte en el próximo capítulo? ;)

Preguntas? Comentarios? Sugerencias? Quejas? Amenazas? ooU Dejen su Review!

Sune


	8. Buscando a Hiei

**Octavo Capítulo: Buscando**** a Hiei**

Hiei's POV

... ... ...

¿Qué diablos...? Nunca imaginó entrar a un cuarto... y encontrarlo de esa forma. Ni siquiera el detective era tan desordenado. Las sábanas estaban regadas por todos lados... El papel higiénico... en cualquier sitio menos el baño. Había ropa hasta debajo de la cama y las toallas estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo.

El Koorime estaba a punto de prenderle fuego a todo. En la vida se hubiera imaginado a él mismo como personal de limpieza en un Hotel... y MENOS... limpiando la basura de otros...

- ¿Hiei?- la voz de Kaeru lo hizo voltearse.

- ¿Hn?

- ... Tú... ¿podrás solo con esto?- dijo tímidamente.

- Por supuesto- dije con firmeza.

- Pues entonces... me retiro.

La muchacha estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando una idea cruzó por mi mente.

- Espera- Kaeru paró en seco y se dio media vuelta.

- ¿Eh?- me miraba curiosa, esperando a que hablara.

- ... ¿Crees que...?- ¿Porqué tenía que rebajarse a esto?

- ¿Podría ayudarte?

- Hn.

- Claro que sí, después de todo... sólo faltan cinco cuartos.

- ¿Cinco?

- Niwa y los demás trabajan rápido- dijo sonriente.

- ... Hn- Estúpido gringo.

- Bueno, ¿empezamos? Esta vez realmente se esmeraron...

- ¿Eh?

- Ya sabes... ¿a qué se viene a un Hotel?

- A dormir... ¿a qué más?

- ... Olvídalo. Tú limpia las sábanas y yo me encargo del baño.

Asentí. Por lo menos no tendría que entrar a ese lugar... desde que entró a esa habitación había sentido un olor muy curioso proveniente del baño...

Comencé a recoger las sábanas que estaban debajo de la cama, despedían un extraño olor... Las coloqué en un silla y saqué las que estaban en la cama... oh Dios... ¿QUÉ...?

- ¡KAERU!

- ¿Qué pasa?- la muchacha sacó la cabeza del baño, asustada.

- Mira... –dije señalando las sábanas.

Kaeru's POV

... Oh Oh... Definitivamente esta vez, se PASARON.

Las sábanas estaban manchadas con sangre. Bueno... el Youkai necesitaba una GRAN explicación...

- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Hay alguien en el Hotel que debe estar desangrándose!

- Eh... Hiei...

- ¿Qué?

- Pues...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No creo que sea necesario.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque no creo que esa persona esté herida.

- ¿A qué te refieres…?

- ¿De verdad no entiendes lo que ha sucedido?

- Estoy esperando a que me lo digas.

- Verás... Hiei, sabes lo que es tener sexo, ¿verdad?

Hiei's POV

Por enésima vez en el día, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa, aunque esta vez, MUCHO más fuerte. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando esa mujer?

- ...

- Lo tomaré como un sí.

- Hn- dije dándole la espalda.

- Bueno, como sabes el hombre...

- ¿Tienes que decirlo?

- ¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique?

- ...

- Ok. Después de que el hombre a hecho tú-sabes-qué...- maldita mujer y sus estúpidas explicaciones- dependiendo del organismo de la mujer, puede sangrar o no.

- ¿San... grar?

- Exacto.

- ¿Quieres decir que...?

- Sí.

- Oh, mierda.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Kurama's POV

Estiré los brazos, cambiando de posición en mi asiento. Estaba cansado de esperar... Quería salir de ahí, de una vez por todas.

- ¿Minamino?

- Dime.

- Ya es hora de irnos.

- ¿De veras?- una pequeña luz de esperanza encendiéndose dentro de mí.

- Sip.

- Entonces, ¡nos vemos mañana!- dije saliendo rápidamente y dejando a una extrañada Midori esperando una explicación.

Di vuelta en la esquina y fijé toda mi atención en encontrar al pequeño Youkai de Fuego, con suerte, podría encontrarlo de buen humor.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros y vacíos. Para el Zorro no había ninguna diferencia. De una u otra forma, conseguiría su objetivo.

La presencia de Hiei no estaba muy lejos. Sólo tendría que subir unos cuantos pisos en el ascensor y podría ver los hermosos rubíes del Koorime.

Presionó el botón del piso diez. Al parecer el ascensor demoraría un rato en bajar. Se recostó en la pared y cerró los ojos suavemente, disfrutando del silencio. Estaba cansado. Un solo día en ese Hotel y había terminado exhausto.

El ascensor se abrió con un pequeño "crack". El pelirrojo entró y cerró las puertas automáticamente, no quería tener compañía.

No tardó mucho en llegar al décimo piso, el aparato estaba completamente vacío y nadie entró mientras subía.

El pasillo estaba iluminado por una tenue luz amarilla. La presencia del Koorime no estaba lejos. Caminó tranquilamente, esperando algún indicio de Hiei. La puerta de un cuarto estaba entreabierta, seguramente el Youkai estaba adentro.

Escuchó una voz. ¿Hiei? Parecía que estuviera... ¿gritando?

Empujó la puerta suavemente y fue golpeado por alguien que salía del lugar, haciéndolo caer de bruces con todo y el sujeto.

- ¿Zorro?

- Hiei- dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a recogerte.

- Baka.

- Aunque, creo que tú salías con prisa- lo miré expectante, esperando una explicación.

- Hn. Esa mujer...

- ¿Mujer?

- Kaeru

- Oh.

- Me estaba "explicando" qué sucedía cuando...

- ¿Cuándo...?

- Cuando un hombre y una mujer lo hacían.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?

- Sí, Kitsune, ESO me estaba explicando.

- ¿Por... qué?

- Porque encontramos una sábana manchada de sangre en la habitación y yo pensé que había una persona herida. Pero, según Kaeru, _no_ es así.

- ...

- No me mires de esa forma, Kurama. No tengo la culpa de encontrarme cosas como ésas.

- Lo sé. Tan sólo...

- ¿Hn?

- ¿Podrías levantarte? No puedo respirar.

Hiei's POV

Había olvidado el hecho de que estaba ENCIMA del Zorro. El Kitsune parecía tener dificultades para hablar, pero no le había prestado atención. Hn.

Tampoco iba a pedirle disculpas, ¿o sí? Después de todo, era él quien se había puesto en su camino.

Kurama tosió. Oh, diablos. ¿Tan fuerte lo había golpeado? Ahora que lo pensaba, había intentado salir lo más rápido posible de esa habitación e irse a la suya. Ni siquiera se había percatado si había o no una persona afuera.

- Zorro.

- ¿Sí?- dijo, incorporándose.

- Lo siento. No sabía que estabas ahí.

- No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa- dijo, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

- Hn.

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos? Realmente estoy cansado.

Asentí. Ambos estábamos caminando hacia el ascensor cuando...

- ¿Ya te vas?- la voz de Kaeru rompió nuestro silencio.

- Hn- dije, dándome la vuelta.

- Oh. Yo... bueno, nos vemos.

- Adiós.

Sentí la mirada del Kitsune fija en mí. Levanté la mirada y lo miré, curioso. ¿Acaso estaba... celoso?

Pareció adivinar mis pensamientos, ya que embozó una sonrisa instantáneamente. Hn. A mí no me puedes engañar, Kurama.

Avancé lentamente hacia el ascensor. El Zorro me siguió después de unos momentos. Sentí como su Youki se elevaba y bajaba, fue sólo un instante, pero pude percibirlo. El Kitsune siempre tenía ciertas irregularidades con su poder espiritual. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

Entramos en el ascensor. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra. La mirada de Kurama era sombría, parecía estar en otro lugar.

De pronto, desapareció. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar. ¿Dónde diablos...?

El Zorro apareció a dos milímetros de mi rostro. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápidamente. Los esmeralda del Kitsune me observaban fijamente. Bajé la mirada, evitando por todos los medios mirarlos de frente.

- Hiei- dijo, mientras levantaba mi rostro con una mano- Mírame.

Quería que me soltara y que esa maldita sensación de calor se fuera, de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, lo siguiente que pasó... fue algo que no esperaba.

Kurama colocó suavemente sus labios sobre los míos. Sentí un ligero olor a rosas, típico del Zorro. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por el momento.

Los labios del pelirrojo recorriendo los míos, besando, probando, indagando. Oleadas de placar recorrieron mi cuerpo. El sabor del Kitsune... era delicioso. Nunca antes había probado un sabor tan... embriagante.

Coloqué una mano en su pecho. Sus latidos, iban en aumento. Sus manos dibujaban figuras a lo largo de mi espalda, acariciando, tocando, hurgando entre los pliegues de mi camiseta. Una de ellas desvió su camino, descansando sobre mi cintura. Sentí un pequeño tirón y me vi envuelto en los brazos de Kurama.

Nuestros labios se separaron. Mi respiración era irregular. No podía creer lo que había pasado.

- Hiei...

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Nos separamos instantáneamente. Sentía mis mejillas arder. Mi corazón estaba fuera de lugar. Poco a poco, fue recuperando su ritmo.

Salimos del ascensor. Kurama me dirigía una dulce sonrisa. El Zorro estaba alegre, había cumplido su cometido.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ohayo! ^^

Este capítulo en particular me gustó. Me va saliendo el Shonen-ai! :3 Espero les haya gustado, el próximo resolverá todas sus dudas.

Preguntas? Comentarios? Sugerencias? Quejas? Amenazas? ooU Dejen su Review!

Sune


	9. Buscando a Kurama

**Noveno Capítulo: Buscando a Kurama**

Kurama's POV

Me relamí los labios. Había logrado mi cometido... y al parecer, Hiei también lo había disfrutado.

El Youkai miraba a cualquier cosa menos a mí. Hn. Interesante jugada, Koorime. Pero no creo que después de ese beso, quieras irte sin más.

Dimos vuelta en una esquina. Las luces estaban apagadas. Genial.

Acorralé al pequeño Youkai de fuego contra la pared. Sentí como todo su cuerpo se estremecía al colocar mi mano sobre su mejilla. Aunque estaba oscuro, podía notar una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos. Inari, realmente eran hermosos. ¿Cómo podían gustarle tanto? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Volví a juntar mis labios con los suyos. Era una sensación deliciosa. Aún no terminaba de gustarme.

El Koorime respondió. Sentí una tímida lengua pidiendo entrada en mi boca. Accedí gustoso presionando más al Youkai contra la pared. Una sensación de sublime placer recorriendo todo mi cuerpo... ah... exquisito.

Hiei's POV

... Me sentía desorientado. Diferentes emociones acumulándose en mi interior. Tenía al Zorro delante de mí... bueno, no precisamente delante... ¡Hn! Estaba casi ENCIMA de mí. No podía creerlo. Kurama... ¿no podía ser alguien más? Es decir... ¿Por qué aquella persona que siempre me demostraba que podía confiar en él? ¿Que me mostraba una sonrisa a pesar de lo mal que iba la situación? ¿Que me decía te quiero... y le salía del corazón?

Me sentía confundido. Quería seguir besando al pelirrojo. Sentir cada centímetro de su piel. Probar su sabor... Pero... ¿cómo podía siquiera pensarlo? El Kitsune no me pertenecía. Todo era una ilusión. No podía ser real, ¿verdad? Tal vez era un sueño. Sí, eso era. Estaba soñando...

Una repentina punzada de tristeza atravesó su corazón. ¿Desde cuándo...? ¿Desde cuándo era triste el hecho de no tener al pelirrojo? Había conseguido entrar en lo profundo de su ser. Había llegado a su corazón... y por más que lo quisiese, le era imposible sacarlo de su mente. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a eso? Él, que nunca se preocupaba por nadie, que nunca hablaba más de lo necesario, que no demostraba lo que sentía... ¿había llegado a enamorarse? ¿Podía ser eso cierto? Se había enamorado... ¿por primera vez?

- Hiei...

La voz de Kurama lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Él pelirrojo lo miraba curioso, una media sonrisa en sus labios. Hiei no lo pudo resistir. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

- ¿Qué sucede?- el Zorro lo miraba ahora con preocupación.

- Yo... - las palabras no salían de mi boca. Quería gritar. Quería decirle que lo quería, que lo amaba... pero lo único que salía eran más y más lágrimas. Me sentía impotente. No poder expresar mis sentimientos era algo que nunca me había importado... hasta ahora.

De pronto, el Kitsune se separó de mí y colocó sus dedos sobre mis párpados, cerrándolos suavemente. Mi corazón latiendo con rapidez. Sus brazos bajaron lentamente hasta mi cintura, juntándose en mi espalda, atrayéndome hacia él. Su calidez invadió mi cuerpo, tranquilizándome. No quería abrir los ojos, me bastaba con saber que el pelirrojo estaba conmigo y que a pesar de todo, podía confiar en él.

Depositó un beso en mi frente, haciendo que me sonrojara. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con esos hermosos esmeralda, que brillaban a pesar de... Un momento... ¿¡Desde cuándo los ojos del Zorro brillaban en la oscuridad!? Oh, mierda.

Me solté con brusquedad. Kurama me dirigió una mirada de desconcierto. Lo siento Zorro, pero esta vez, te pasaste de la raya.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Acaso ya olvidaste QUÉ horas es?

- ... Oh, maldición.

Fue lo último que supe del pelirrojo, porque en ese momento, sus ojos se tornaron ámbar por completo, y las orejas de zorro surgieron de entre unos finos hilos color plateado. Youko Kurama hacía su aparición.

Fue sólo un instante pero... pude ver una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro antes de que desapareciera por completo.

Mierda. Mierda. ¡MIERDA! ¿Cómo diablos iba a encontrar al Zorro esta vez? Si no se daba prisa perdería por completo su rastro. Afortunadamente, el Kitsune no había ocultado su youki. Eso hacía más fácil su búsqueda... ¡Al diablo! Youko Kurama no se dejaría atrapar simplemente. ¡Maldito Zorro y sus estúpidas transformaciones!

Youko Kurama's POV

Ah... Por fin libre. Estiré mis piernas mientras me recostaba en una de las mesas del comedor. Gracias a Inari que había investigado ese lugar con anterioridad. No tenía nada que perder. Había suficientes clientes en ese Hotel como para comprarse un castillo. Je. Sólo faltaba, encontrar a su primera víctima. Youko Kurama, estaba de cacería.

Sintió la presencia de Hiei. Hn. Lo siento pequeño, pero esta vez, no eres el plato principal.

Dio un salto y desapareció nuevamente, esta vez teniendo cuidado de ocultar por completo su presencia. Corrió por los pasillos, todos en completa oscuridad, ningún problema para el Kitsune. Se dio el lujo de apagar todas las cámaras. No había problema con el Jefe, no sentía su presencia en ninguno de los cuartos, eso quería decir... la seguridad corría por su cuenta.

Centró su atención en los cuartos que estaban vacíos. Genial. Dos a la derecha y cuatro a la izquierda. Con suerte encontraría uno que complaciera sus demandas. Si, el Kitsune era alguien muy exigente.

Entró en la primera habitación. Con un solo vistazo pudo darse cuenta de que se había ganado la lotería. Era una suite matrimonial. Una pequeña punzada de culpa lo atravesó. No ahora Suuichi, si te olvidaste de salir, no es mi problema.

Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y lo primero que encontró fue un joyero color negro. Lo abrió, en su interior había un par de aretes de oro con esmeraldas incrustadas. Mmm... El color de los ojos de Suuichi. Siempre había pensado que eran bonitos, tal vez era hora de hacerle un regalo. Sacó un aparitito color marrón, útil en este tipo de casos. Por esta vez, lo haría al estilo del pelirrojo, se llevaría las joyas, pero dejaría una copia para que nadie supiera lo que había ocurrido. Colocó los aretes en el interior del artefacto, emitió un pequeño _click_ y aparecieron un par de aretes nuevos, idénticos al original. El juego consistía en meter el objeto dentro y éste lo copiaría instantáneamente. Sonrió. Siempre se asombraba de lo eficiente que era en esos casos. Tendría que agradecerle a Kuronue el hecho de tenerlo consigo. Metió los aretes en su bolsillo y dejó las copias en el joyero, teniendo cuidado de colocarlas en su lugar. Cerró el cajón y salió de la habitación sigilosamente.

Los pasillos estaban desolados. Genial. Entró en la siguiente habitación cuidando de cerrar la puerta con llave. No quería interrupciones, sabía que Hiei estaba cerca y no quería que arruinara la diversión tan pronto. Su atención se centró en un joyero color blanco. Lo abrió, una suave melodía se escuchó en toda la habitación. Recuerdos regresaron a su mente al percatarse de lo que había en su interior.

.+- Flash Back -+.

_El bosque__ del Makai se erguía siniestro. Hebras plateadas ondeándose con el viento. Youko Kurama saltaba de un árbol a otro, una sonrisa en su rostro. Un grupo de Youkais lo seguía, lanzas y antorchas en sus manos. Les dirigió una última mirada, antes de desaparecer por completo._

………_._

_- Not bad, __Darling (No está mal, querido)_

_- He. No problem with t__hat, you know. _(No es ningún problema, ya sabes)

_- Ja ja ja__…__ Why are you always the same? - Dijo__ con una sonrisa__.(¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?)_

_- I already told you, Honey. You are very important to me.__(Ya te lo dije, amor. Eres muy importante para mi)_

_- I KNOW that- una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.__ (Ya lo SÉ)_

_- No puedo permitir que nos encuentren...y la manera más fácil de perderlos es dejarlos en mitad del bosque._

_- Je. Me sorprende lo cuidadoso que eres._

_-__ ¿With you? Always (¿Contigo? Siempre)_

……….

_- Ne, Kuro. __Are you sleeping?_ (¿Estás durmiendo?

_-__ ¿Hmm? _

_- ... _

_- What's wrong? __(¿Qué sucede?)_

_- It's only that... (Es solo que…)_

_- Are you still worrying about that?__ (¿Sigues preocupado por eso?)_

_- Yep._

_- God, you are insatiable! (¡Dios, eres insaciable!)_

_- Yeah, I know. (Lo sé)_

_- Si te sirve de consuelo, mañana iré y me robaré esa pieza por ti, are you __happy__ now? (¿Estás feliz ahora?)_

_- Yes, a lot. (Sí, mucho)_

..........

_- ¿Kuronue?_

_- Dime, Zorro._

_- ¿Por qué siempre llevas ese pendiente? _

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Sí..._

_- Pues... porque me lo diste tú._

.+- End Flash Back -+.

Un pendiente negro en forma de gota con una gema escarlata en su interior. Realmente se parecía al que le había regalado a Kuronue años atrás. Tenía ganas de verlo de nuevo. El simple hecho de saber que no lo tendría nunca más... era insoportable. Metió el pendiente en el aparitito y dejó la copia en su lugar. Cerró el joyero y metió el colgante en su bolsillo. Dándole una última mirada al cuarto, abrió la puerta y salió.

Hiei's POV

Diablos. ¿Dónde mierda estaba ese Zorro? Lo había seguido hasta el comedor para encontrarse con un cuarto vacío, ni rastro del Youko. Había vagado por los pasadizos esperando encontrar alguna señal, pero el Kitsune sabía ocultar su presencia y lo hacía muy bien.

Maldijo de nuevo. ¿Cómo demonios le explicaría al Jefe que Kurama no era el que se robaba las cosas sino Youko? Como si fuera a creerle la historia de su doble personalidad...

No se dio cuenta por donde iba hasta que chocó contra algo que lo hizo caer.

- Fíjate por donde...

- ¿Hiei?

Midori. De todas las personas que podía haberse encontrado, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella? Ah... esto empezaba a fastidiarle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije incorporándome.

- La pregunta es qué haces TÚ aquí- una idea cruzó por su mente.

- Hn. Te estaba buscando.

- ¿A mí?

- ¿Qué acabo de decir?

- Ok. ¿Para qué?

- No tenemos las llaves de nuestra habitación.

- ¿No tienen? ¿Dónde está...?

- ¿Suuichi? Suuichi está dando un paseo, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Oh, es cierto- su mirada se nublo con tristeza.

- Bueno, ¿las tienes?

- Sí, dame un minuto- dijo sacando un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo, cada una con su rspectiva etiqueta- Mmm... Creo que es esta. Toma.

- ¿Crees?

- Oh, Hiei, ¿por qué siempre eres así conmigo?

- Hn.

Di media vuelta y desaparecí, dejando a una boquiabierta Midori. ¿Quién la manda a meterse en mi camino? Baka. Necesitaba una copia de las llaves, en caso de que lograra sacar a Youko del Hotel.

Esta vez decidí ir al primer piso. Tenía una corazonada. Era el único piso que le faltaba. Había sido un error pensar que el Zorro se iría los pisos de arriba.

Al bajar las escaleras, escuchó pasos acércandose. Había ocultado su Youki, así que simplemente se escondió entre las sombras.

Una imponente figura plateada apareció. Kurama. Había dado en el clavo esta vez.

- No sirve de nada esconderse, Jaganshi. Puedo verte con claridad desde aquí.

- Hn. No me importa.

- ¿Es esa manera de hablarme?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente, empujándome contra la pared.

- Yo decido cómo hablarte- dije, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

- ¿Así que no me vas a saludar apropiadamente?

- ¿A qué te...?

El Zorro no me dejó terminar. Había puesto sus labios sobre los míos, otra vez.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Wiiiii~

Este es mi capítulo favorito, a menos que escriba uno mejor ^^U Me encanta cuando Youko recuerda a Kuronue, siempre pensé que había algo entre ellos, sino no saldría en la película jajaja

Ya se acerca mi aniversario! El 12 de Marzo prometo una actualización de lujo x)

Preguntas? Comentarios? Sugerencias? Quejas? Amenazas? ooU Dejen su Review!

Sune


	10. Buscando una Solución

**Décimo Capítulo: Buscando una Solución**

Hiei's POV

Quise empujarlo... no podía. Lo pateé... no sintió nada. Traté de seguirle el juego... mmm... no estaba mal... ¡MIERDA!

- ¡Baka Kitsune! – dije, por fin, soltándome.

- Je... No sabía que besabas tan bien...

- Idiota.

- Oh, Jaganshi. Esa no es manera de hablarme- una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios.

- No me importa.

- ¿Por qué siempre estás a la defensiva? Sabes que no muerdo... aunque...

- Imbécil. El único motivo por el que estoy aquí... es para sacarte del Hotel.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí.

- Ya veo.

No tuve tiempo para reaccionar. El Zorro se había lanzado sobre mí, tirándome al suelo.

- ¡Bájate!

- No lo creo...- dijo rasgando mi camiseta.

- ¡Suelta, Baka!

- Nop

Se relamió los labios, acercándose peligrosamente a los míos. Mantuve la mirada fija en sus manos. Cualquier movimiento en falso... y lo mataría.

Pero no lo hice. Dejé que ese idiota me besara. Una y otra vez sus labios tocaron los míos... su sabor era dulce... me recordaba tanto al pelirrojo... en esencia eran la misma persona... ¿porqué él era tan diferente?

Ah... sentía sus labios en mi cuello... dejaba pequeñas mordidas a lo largo de mi piel... quería sentir esos labios... bajando por mi pecho...

No sabía si el kitsune leía la mente... pero al parecer sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lentamente, comenzó a bajar por mi garganta... dejando pequeños besos... ah...

¡CRASH!

Je. Al parecer... nos habían encontrado.

- Hola, Midori.

- ...

- ¿Amiga tuya?

- Se podría decir.

- ¿Quién es...?

- Midori, Kurama. Kurama, Midori.

- Un placer- dijo el zorro guiñándole un ojo.

- Ho... hola...- la muchacha estaba recogiendo los pedazos de lo que parecía ser un juego de té, se habían esparcido por todo el piso.

- Hey, Jaganshi, ¿dónde está _nuestro_ cuarto?

- Querrás decir TU cuarto- si Midori sospechaba quién era en realidad...

El Kitsune me miró de reojo. Simplemente sonrió. Esperaba que ese idiota entendiera que no sólo estaba en juego el trabajo del pelirrojo, sino también su reputación.

- Oh, sí, lo siento. Lo había olvidado- dijo, con una sonrisa.

- Si nos disculpas...

Jalé al zorro hacia el ascensor. Presioné el botón tantas veces como pude. Midori seguía recogiendo los fragmentos de las tazas rotas. Maldito ascensor, ¿por qué mierda no se abría?

Lentamente la luz del aparato descendió hasta nuestro piso. Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo, piso... 14. Bonito número. (0)

El ascensor se abrió y jalé al Kitsune al interior. Él sólo me miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Idiota. Lo vi jugar con los botones, no le di importancia... al menos nos habíamos librado de esa mujer.

Las luces se apagaron. Mier-da.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Youko Kurama's POV

Salí del ascensor con una sonrisa. Me relamí los labios de nuevo. Probar lo _prohibido_ era... delicioso. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor terminar lo que había empezado pero... Suuichi había pedido tener ese "privilegio". Hn. Si se hubiera quedado un minuto más... Otra sería la historia.

Miró hacia atrás. Un exhausto Youkai de fuego le devolvía la mirada, apoyado en una de las paredes. Su camiseta estaba rasgada y el cierre de sus pantalones había sido descaradamente arrancado. Bonita imagen.

Regresó al ascensor y sintió como Hiei se tensaba. Je, no te haré nada _malo_.

- No te acerques- susurró.

- ¿Y por qué habría de detenerme?

- No más...

Me quedé parado en mitad del pasillo. ¿Había dicho _no más_? Observé su rostro, hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿No será que...?

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, se desmayó.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Hiei's POV

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Sentí un suave olor a rosas. ¿¡ROSAS!?

- ¿Hiei?- la voz del pelirrojo lo hizo sobresaltarse.

- ¿Kit... sune?- sentí una mano posarse suavemente en mi rostro. Una mata color rosa caía sobre mi pecho, haciendome cosquillas. Un momento... ¿estaba...?

- ¿¡Desnudo!?

El Zorro a mi lado se cubrió de colores. Primero un pálido rosa hasta convertirse en un profundo rojo sangre.

- ¿Por qué diablos estoy desnudo?- no podía controlar mi voz.

- No... no lo sé...

- Si no lo sabes tú, entonces, ¿quién?- trataba de controlarme, mirando cualquier cosa que no tuviera carmesí encima.

- Yo... lo siento... no pude controlarme... no tuve tiempo de salir... no quería...

El pelirrojo temblaba, parecía que peleaba consigo mismo y al mismo tiempo intentaba darme una buena excusa para que yo me encontrara en ese estado.

- Muy bien... No _querías_... pero lo _hiciste_.

La cara que puso el Zorro en ese instante hizo que me arrepintiera de haberle reprochado su descuido. Sus esmeraldas estaban completamente abiertas, brillando con arrepentimiento.

- Yo... nocreohabertehechonadamalo- dijo, evitando mirarme directamente.

- ¿Nada... _malo_?

- Te... desmayaste, o eso creo.

- No...

Entonces recordé. Poco a poco mi mente se fue llenando de imágenes borrosas. Youko entrando al ascensor, presionando uno por uno diferentes botones, sonriendo al presionar el último. Luego, oscuridad.

Sensaciones de placer y repulsión al mismo tiempo. Gemidos, dolor, frío... hebras plateadas, un par de ojos dorados, una sonrisa torcida.

- Kitsune...

- ¿Recordaste algo?- dijo, esperanzado.

- Pues...

Kurama's POV

Hiei se lanzó sobre mí, tirándome en la cama. Me miró fijamente mientras acercaba lentamente sus labios a los míos. Me quedé totalmente paralizado. Rozó mis labios suavemente y cerró los ojos, hice lo mismo.

- ¡Auch!- aullé, llevando una mano rápidamente a mi labio inferior, el pequeño demonio de fuego me había mordido.

- Eres el zorro más estúpido que jamás he conocido.

- ¿Cuántos conoces...?- dije, mirándolo con rencor y lamiendo lo que en un momento fue mi boca, se había hinchado considerablemente.

- Los suficientes.

- ¿Acaso tienes veneno? No puedo creer que...

Y me besó de nuevo. Esta vez tuvo cuidado de no apretar mis labios con tanta fuerza. No tenía razón para estar molesto, después de todo era mi culpa. Yo lo había metido en esto y debía estar más que agradecido en que sólo haya intentado dejarme sin labios.

Me relajé completamente. Coloqué mis manos en su cintura y jalé, haciendo que Hiei quedara debajo de mí. Quería tener una mejor visión del panorama y al mismo tiempo evitar que el koorime se escurriera.

Me miró algo inquieto, dándose cuenta de la situación. Sonreí y lo besé. Hiei parecía un poco más acostumbrado. No opuso resistencia. Me dejé llevar por el momento. Sentía una calidez en todo mi cuerpo que me incitaba a hacer que las cosas pasaran al siguiente nivel. Sin embargo...

- Vamos

- ¿A dónde?- dijo en un susurro.

- Tenemos trabajo, ¿recuerdas?- dije sonriendo ante la cara de "cállate-y-continúa" de Hiei.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las... 7- dije dándole una mirada al reloj de la pared.

- ¿¡Qué!?

Hiei's POV

Me levanté de un salto. ¿¡Las siete!? Había dormido más de doce horas, con razón estaba tan... Hn. Estúpido Kurama y sus estúpidos besos.

Escuchó al kitsune abrir las cortinas. La luz entró y se dio cuenta que era una habitación doble, amplia y acogedora. Había 3 cuadros, todos abstractos. Una mesita de noche en medio de ambas camas y una lámpara de pared encima de cada una. Mi ropa estaba sobre... un momento...

Cogí todo lo más rápido que pude y cerré el baño de un portazo. Mierda, mierda, MIERDA. Escuché a Kurama reirse del otro lado. Había olvidado que estaba desnudo... Maldije al zorro y a su descendencia mientras me ponía los pantalones.

Abrí la puerta. Kurama estaba en su cama leyendo un papelito. Los rayos del sol le caían de frente. Se veía realmente...

- ¿Hiei?

- ¿Qué?- dije, dando un salto.

- Mira esto- dijo, sonriendo.

Me senté a su lado y me dio el papelito.

"Los quiero 8 en punto haciendo lo que tienen que hacer. Pueden tomar desayuno antes en la cafetería. No olviden sonreir y preguntar a los huéspedes si necesitan algo. Aki".

- Hn.

- ¿Estás listo?- susurró, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

- Yo...

¡DING! ¡DONG!

- No sabía que hasta los cuartos de los empleados tenían timbre- Kurama lanzó una mirada asesina a la puerta- Es Midori, vamos.

- Zorro...

- Oh, sí, lo olvidaba- dijo, dándome un beso antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Sentí arder mis mejillas. Maldije al kitsune y su capacidad para hacerme sentir así.

Abrió la puerta. Midori nos miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Hola, Midori- dijo el zorro, sonriendo ampliamente. Hn. Embustero.

- Mi-Minamino- el rostro de la chica se iluminó- Estaba preocupada porque no bajabas a desayunar, ¿te llegó la nota?

- Sí, justo estábamos saliendo, gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir.

- Oh, no, no es nada- la muchacha sonreía como si hubiera realizado una gran hazaña. Hn.

- Pero no debiste hacerlo- dije, cogiendo a Kurama, desapareciendo y dejando atrás a una MUY desconcertada Midori.


	11. Buscando un Nombre

**Onceavo**** Capítulo: Buscando un nombre**

Kurama's POV

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Eres tan lindo, Hiei.

- Hn. Cállate.

Estábamos parados justo al frente del comedor. El Koorime me había arrastrado todo el camino hasta ahí. Empujé la puerta. Había poca gente adentro. La mayoría ya se había ido a trabajar. Le eché una mirada al Youkai de fuego, estaba buscando una mesa pero no se detenía a pesar de que muchas de ellas estaban vacías. ¿Por qué…?

- Oi. Esta está bien.

- ¿Hm?

- Es la más decente.

- Es una mesa para dos. No quieres que nadie nos interrumpa, ¿verdad?

- No te hagas el importante, Kitsune.

- I love my Youkai- dije, susurrando suavemente en su oído. Hiei se sonrojó.

- Bueno, ¿qué vas a comer?- dijo, cambiando de tema.

- No tengo mucha hambre, la verdad.

- ¿Café?

- No, gracias. Prefiero las cosas _dulces_- dije, relamiéndome.

- Baka

Hiei se paró y se dirigió hacia el lugar en que servían la comida. Me preguntaba hasta cuándo seguiríamos con ese juego. Tenía muchas ganas de dar el siguiente paso… pero no lo haría… al menos hasta que el pequeño Youkai de fuego hiciera su siguiente jugada.

- Toma- el Koorime había traído chocolate caliente. Olía bastante bien.

- Gracias, darling.

- Hn. No entiendo por qué continúas diciendo lo mismo.

- ¿El qué?- lo miré con curiosidad.

- Darling, querido, itoshii… ¡Vas a terminar diciéndolo en francés!

- No es mala idea…

- Oh, mierda.

- Sólo bromeaba. Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que te diga?

- Hiei.

- Eso no es divertido.

- No tiene por qué serlo.

- Pero así te dicen todos…

- ¿Y qué esperabas?

- Un nombre con el que sólo YO pueda llamarte.

- ¿Como… cuál…?

- ¿Qué te parece… _amor_?

- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!

- Oh, vamos, Hiei.

- ¡Está loco!

- Lo sé.

- Pero eso no significa que puedas decirme lo que quieras.

- ¿Entonces?- miré hacia otro lado, entre molesto y divertido. Estaba haciendo un puchero por gusto. Pero valía la pena.

- Bien… buscaremos un nombre… que no sea "querido" ni "amor", ni nada de eso…

- Genial- dije, feliz.

- Pero no te aseguro nada.

- Te quiero, Hiei- deposité un beso en su mejilla.

- Yo también, zorro- dijo, apartando la mirada.

Terminamos de comer y fuimos directamente al primer piso. El ascensor estaba repleto de gente. Lo único que pude hacer fue rozar la mano del Koorime y esperar a ver su reacción. Hiei miró a todos lados, asustado. Nadie se había dado cuenta de nada. Le guiñé un ojo y esta vez no hice nada que lo alterara.

Salimos seguidos de un mar de personas que se dirigían a la recepción. Ah… más trabajo.

- Parece que hoy no es tu día, Kurama.

- Podría ser peor- suspiré.

Hiei se dirigió al almacén y se despidió con la mirada. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, pensé.

Hiei's POV

Me sentía extrañamente tranquilo. Todo estaba en paz. Sentía un pequeño calor dentro de mí. ¿Por culpa del zorro…? No podía creer lo que había pasado y cómo habíamos terminado en esa situación. Recordé el beso de la mañana y el calor aumentó. Era un sentimiento dulce… ¿felicidad? ¿Acaso… amor?

- ¡Ni en broma!

- ¿Eh?

- Oh, hola, Kumo…

El hombre me miró sin saber qué decir. Se rió y me invitó a pasar. Me dijo cosas sin importancia como "no olvides limpiar esto y lo otro" o "si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en venir". Asentí y me fui sin decir nada. Ni siquiera había empezado a trabajar y ya estaba aburrido.

Pasé por la recepción y busqué al zorro. Estaba sumergido en un mar de papeles y demonios. Elevé mi ki levemente. Kurama levantó la mirada y me deseó suerte. No tuvo que decirlo. Podía leer perfectamente sus pensamientos.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ya en el elevador, se encontró con algunos turistas. Todos emocionados y bastante ansiosos. Hablaban en inglés como la mayoría en ese lugar. Los ignoró y se bajó en el décimo piso. Su piso, a partir de ahora.

Entró a la primera habitación, previa mirada a su lista y sin muchas ganas de buscar alguna presencia. El cuarto estaba vacío y casi tan ordenado como lo habían dejado la última vez. Abrió las cortinas y se dio cuenta que afuera estaba lloviendo. Se quedó observando el paisaje. Empezó a trabajar cuando escuchó a Kaeru moviendo camas y mesas en el piso de arriba. Se metió al baño a investigar. Quería cerciorarse de que no hubiera ninguna clase de porquería ahí adentro. Siempre podía cambiar papeles con su compañera. Je.

Abrió la tapa del inodoro con cuidado. Milagrosamente estaba limpio. Sonrió.

- Este es mi día de suerte- dijo, antes de empezar a cambiar jabones y champús. Limpiar el escusado de alguien más era algo que nunca se rebajaría a hacer.

Cuando terminó de tender las camas, sacudir el polvo, arreglar los muebles y verificar que todo estuviera en su lugar, Hiei le mandó un mensaje a Kaeru: "Ya puedes limpiar el baño". Era fácil hacerlo telepáticamente y mucho más eficiente que hablar con la muchacha y escuchar sus reproches.

Después de haberse encargado de todos los cuartos de su piso, el Youkai de fuego buscó a Kaeru para preguntarle si ya podían almorzar. La chica estaba subiendo las escaleras justo en ese momento.

- Oh, Hiei, ¿terminaste?

- Sí, ¿qué hora es?

- Las… 2- dijo, mirando su reloj- ¡Hora de almorzar!

- Hn. Vamos.

Kurama's POV

- Ah… me duele la espalda…

- Es porque has estado sentada en mala posición… ¿por qué no caminas un rato?

- Nyaaa- Midori miró el reloj de la computadora y lanzó un gritito de felicidad- ¡Suuichi, ya es hora de comer!

- Qué rápido se pasa el tiempo…

Me levanté y seguí a Midori. Había estado buscando nombres en Internet pero ninguno me convencía del todo. Ah, Hiei… ¿por qué no te conformas con nada?

Una idea cruzó mi mente. Conformar… Hace poco había visto una película ningen con Shiori. ¿Cuál era el nombre? ¿Back? ¿Broke… back? Brokeback Mount… ¡Mountain! ¡Brokeback Mountain! (0)

La historia le había gustado. Ambos actores eran muy buenos. Lástima que uno de ellos hubiese fallecido hace poco. (1)

La trama era bastante triste. Las cosas no terminaban bien entre Jake Twist y Ennis del Mar. Ennis… definitivamente, ése era Hiei. Pero… no creo que le haga gracia que lo llame así. Jake encajaba mejor con el Jaganshi. Bueno, nada perdía con probar.

Entré al comedor de buen humor. No me importó sentir todas esas miradas clavadas en mi espalda. Busqué a Hiei y lo encontré sentado en una mesa observando la ventana. Afuera llovía. Escuchaba las gotas chocar cada vez más fuerte a medida que me acercaba. Coloqué ambas manos en los ojos del Koorime.

- ¿Quién soy?

- Ennis…

- ¿Eh…?

- Y yo… soy Jake…

- Hiei… ¡No es justo que leas mi mente, era una sorpresa!- dije, abrazándolo.

- Da igual, Kitsune. De todas formas ibas a decírmelo. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué nombre me pondrías pero… Jake no está mal.

- ¿Lo ves?- rocé su mejilla con mis labios y sentí cómo se tensaba.

- Zorro…

- Dime

- Nos están mirando…

- ¿Y…?

- No quiero que…

- A-la-mierda- dije, antes de besarlo.

Nos separamos. Todo el comedor nos miraba. Hiei estaba boquiabierto.

- Eres mío y de nadie más.

- Vámonos…

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Ahora!

El Youkai me jaló del brazo y me arrastró fuera del comedor. Todas las miradas centradas en nosotros. Sentía como ejercía presión en mi muñeca cada vez que escuchaba un murmullo. Traté de no escuchar lo que decían y caminé más rápido.

- Hiei…

- Cállate.

Salimos. El Koorime me soltó con brusquedad.

- ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

- Estoy harto de ocultar las cosas…

- ¿A qué te refieres…?

- Te amo… ¿no puedes entenderlo?

- Yo…

- Estoy arriesgándolo todo por ti.

- Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras.

- No se trata de que lo pidas o no. ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Que me quede callado? Lo siento, no puedo. No soporto esta ansiedad…

- Si tanto te molesta, sólo tenías que preguntar. No montar una escena.

- Yo…

- No quiero escuchar más.

Era un estúpido. Siempre actuaba precipitadamente cuando se trataba del Youkai de fuego. El pasillo estaba oscuro. La lluvia no cesaba. Hiei se acercó a una de las ventanas. Colocó una mano en el cristal y suspiró.

- A veces no te entiendo, Kitsune.

- No… - mi voz se quebró.

- Pero, ¿sabes? Lo que hiciste me ahorra muchos problemas.

- ¿A qué…?

- Al menos ya saben que el "pelirrojo sexy" tiene novio.

Me sonrojé. Así que ese era mi apodo en el hotel. Un momento…

- ¿Novio…?

- Eso piensan.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tú piensas…?

- Que tenemos una relación… bastante extraña…

- ¿En qué sentido?

- No sé qué pensar al respecto…

- ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro?

- No. Dejaste las cosas en _claro_ con ese beso.

- ¿Entonces?

- El problema no eres tú, zorro. Soy yo.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Nunca… he tenido esta clase de sentimientos… por nadie… y de pronto apareces tú y me dices todas esas cosas…- la voz de Hiei cada vez era más débil.

- ¿Qué debo hacer para que confíes en mi?

- Tú no…

- Ven- lo cogí de la mano y lo arrastré hasta el primer cuarto vacío que encontré.

- Kurama, ¿qué…?

Lo empujé adentro y cerré la puerta. Hiei me miró, esperando una explicación a todo eso. Lo besé. El Koorime estaba demasiado sorprendido como para responder.

- No haré nada que tú no quieras que haga. Pero tengo que demostrarte que lo que dije en ese momento… es la pura verdad- dije, acariciando su rostro.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Hola :)

Primero que nada, algunas aclaraciones:

(0) Brokeback Mountain es un película de temática homosexual. Narra la historia de dos vaqueros que descubren el amor en un lugar llamado Brokeback Mountain. Más información en google. Es realmente buena, la recomiendo ^^

(1) Uno de los actores de la película es el ya fallecido, Heath Ledger. Que en paz descance.

Eso es todo, espero sus comentarios!

Preguntas? Comentarios? Sugerencias? Quejas? Amenazas? ooU Dejen su Review!

Su~


	12. Buscando un Trago

**Doceavo**** Capítulo: Buscando un Trago**

Kurama's POV

No le di tiempo para responder. Volví a juntar sus labios con los míos y lo hice retroceder lentamente. Caímos en la cama y antes de que pudiera decir nada, cogí sus manos y las coloqué encima de su cabeza. Lo sentía retorcerse, intentando liberarse. No te haré nada, lo prometo, pensé.

El Koorime se relajó. Habiendo leído mi mente se dio cuenta que mi intención no era _hacerlo_ en ese lugar. Tenemos mucho tiempo aún.

- Gracias- dije, despegando un segundo mis labios.

Volví a besarlo. Ambos nos dejamos llevar por el momento. La calidez de nuestros cuerpos, el aroma del Youkai… Solté sus manos e instantáneamente se dirigieron a mi cuello. Utilicé las mías de apoyo y bajé lentamente. Dejando besos en el camino. Besé su cuello, tenía un sabor dulce, provocativo. Lamí, mordí y dejé pequeñas marcas por doquier. La última hizo que Hiei soltara gemido casi inaudible. Me detuve. Abrí los ojos y observé el rostro del Jaganshi.

Estaba completamente rojo. Me miraba avergonzado. Sonreí y me acerqué lentamente a su oído.

- ¿Quieres que continúe?- susurré. Asintió levemente. Estaba rojo hasta las orejas- Lo siento, pero se supone que deberíamos estar trabajando…

- Zorro…- me la estaba poniendo difícil. Tenía los labios algo hinchados y me acariciaba el cuello intentando hacer que continúe.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora, _Jake_?

- Hazlo... ya…

Oh, mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA! Si el Koorime no dejaba de seducirlo, definitivamente le quitaría la ropa y no habría marcha atrás.

- You really want me to rape you, don't you? (Realmente quieres que te viole, ¿no?)

Reaccionó. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Esa frase consiguió que Hiei se retractara de su tarea de provocarme.

- Bien. Ya viste que puedo controlarme.

- Idiota- se intentó levantar y en ese momento sentí que tan _inquieto_ estaba.

Sin querer había chocado su parte baja contra mi pierna. Me mordí los labios para evitar decir alguna tontería. Tarde. Hiei me había leído el pensamiento.

- ¡Baka, Kitsune!

- ¡No es mi culpa que estés…!

- ¡Ese no es tu problema!

Me levanté y me fui directamente al baño. Me mojé la cara con agua fría y puse la mente en blanco. Cuando salí, el Koorime ya se había acomodado bien la camisa y estaba esperando su turno para entrar. Me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle…

- Eh, bueno… Te espero en la recepción- salí corriendo de la habitación. Esperé un minuto y escuché el grito que lanzó. Me matara, estoy seguro.

Hiei's POV

¡KURAMA DE MIERDA!

Me miré al espejo de nuevo. Las marcas seguían ahí. Grandes y rojas. ¡Carajo! Mataré a ese zorro, ¡lo juro!

Me puse a rebuscar la ropa del armario. Una chalina, eso servirá. Me miré al espejo para cerciorarme. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que alguien viera esas… mordidas. Oh, diablos. En parte es mi culpa… había perdido los papeles. El Kitsune no me había obligado a nada. Yo mismo se lo pedí. Recordé mis palabras y me maldije por dentro. Kurama tendría más de una razón para fastidiarme ese día.

Kurama's POV

Midori me esperaba en la recepción. Parecía algo molesta.

- Disculpa lo de la mañana, no era su intención…

- No, Minamino, no te preocupes. Supongo que tu _novio_ es algo celoso.

- Sí, bueno, no es precisamente… mi novio.

- ¿Eh?

- No somos una pareja formal… aún

- Oh, entonces… ¿quién es el indeciso?

- Hiei…

- Lo suponía…

Bajé la mirada. Esperaba que con esa última demostración de cariño el Youkai aceptara sus sentimientos.

- No te preocupes. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta.

- Lo sé. Sólo… quisiera no esperar tanto.

- Dale tiempo, está confundido… ¡Es obvio que te quiere!

El teléfono sonó. Midori contestó. Me dirigió una sonrisa y me señaló unos papeles. Me puse a ordenar las cosas. Había dos nuevos huéspedes. Requerían de una visita guiada a las instalaciones. No estaría mal hacerlo esta vez. Midori ya le había explicado lo esencial.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a mostrarle el hotel a unos turistas.

- Ok, suerte. No te olvides que les gusta estar entretenidos.

- Gracias, nos vemos después.

Me dirigí a la entrada principal. Dos chicos de cabello castaño oscuro estaban observando unos folletos.

- ¿Señor Kazari?- ambos levantaron la mirada. Qué curioso, gemelos. (0)

- ¿Sí?- dijeron al unísono.

- Soy Suuichi, mucho gusto.

- Oh. Usted nos mostrará el lugar, ¿verdad?- dijo uno de ellos.

- Es inmenso…- el otro me miraba asombrado.

- Pues sí, un poco- me reí. Ambos sonrieron- Por cierto, ¿quién de ustedes es Izumi?

- Yop- Kurama se dio cuenta que la personalidad de este gemelo era más infantil y juguetona.

- Entonces, ¿usted es…?

- Nezumi, un placer- dijo levantando la mano. (1)

- Mucho gusto- dije, estrechando su mano.

La edad de los gemelos era difícil de calcular. Parecían de más de 20 por la altura pero sus rostros aún eran de facciones delicadas.

- Me gustaría que llenen estos formularios antes de empezar el recorrido. ¿Ya les asignaron una habitación?

- Sí, en el octavo piso. Una doble.

- Oh, entonces ya deben haber visto el panorama.

- Pues, la verdad no. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo libre- dijo Izumi, suspirando.

Les entregué los formularios. Se sentaron en el sofá. Era muy interesante observarlos. Físicamente idénticos pero de personalidades completamente diferentes. Mientras Nezumi utilizaba de apoyo la mesa, Izumi usaba sus piernas como soporte.

- Listo- dijo Izumi, entregándome primero el papel.

- Aquí tiene- Nezumi me dio el formulario y no pude evitar comparar las letras. Para mi sorpresa, eran parecidas. No había mucha diferencia. Les di una ojeada. Tenían veinticinco años, ambos nacidos el 20 de Octubre.

- Entonces, ¿les parece si comenzamos?

- Genial

Pasé toda la mañana mostrándoles las instalaciones del hotel. Era demasiado grande como para verlo todo en unas cuantas horas, pero me las había arreglado para enseñarles lo principal sin apurarse demasiado.

- Esta de aquí es una de las piscinas. Tiene una profundidad de dos metros. La otra es una olímpica, el uso del gorro es obligatorio.

- Una piscina con forma de dona- dijo, Izumi, maravillado.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al gimnasio. Era un edificio de tres pisos que contaba con toda clase de máquinas: bicicletas, fajas, pesas…

- Si desean pueden bañarse en las duchas del segundo piso.

- Nezumi, esta máquina es muy extraña.

- ¿Cuál?- Izumi estaba señalando una máquina con dos "brazos" y una especie de manija.

- Pues, te colocas de esta forma y subes y bajas las piernas- dije, haciendo una demostración- Tienes que apoyarte aquí con el brazo contrario a la pierna que estás usando en ese momento.

Izumi's POV

Pelirrojo. Ojos verdes. Alto y delgado. ¿Acaso era modelo? Y encima estaba moviendo el cu…

- Izumi- mi hermano me dio un codazo de pronto.

- ¿Nani…?- dije, quejándome.

- Deja de mirarle el culo a nuestro guía.

- Ah… yo…

- Nunca vas a cambiar. Tienes suerte de que no se haya dado cuenta.

- ¡Es que…! ¡Es precioso! Me niego a creer que es un humano normal.

- No lo es.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo…?

- Desprende una gran energía demoniaca… no es un simple humano.

- Ahora que lo dices…

- Bueno, ¿seguimos? Y por favor, deja de actuar como un pervertido.

- Nezumi…- dije, bajando la mirada.

- Vamos.

Kurama's POV

El resto del recorrido fue tranquilo. Les mostró el bosque, los lagos y la zona donde se podía cazar aves. Nezumi estaba muy interesado. Preguntó si tenía un costo adicional pero todo venía incluido en el paquete.

Les mostró el bar. Izumi pidió un Martini y le invitó otro al pelirrojo.

- No, gracias- dije, sonriendo.

- Acéptalo, Suuichi, nos ha mostrado tanto en poco tiempo… Ya va a ser hora de almorzar. Un trago no te vendría mal.

- Bueno, que sea un vino entonces.

- Así me gusta- dijo, riéndose.

Se despidió de ellos faltando diez minutos para las dos. Izumi seguía insistiendo en que almorzara con ellos. Lo siento, pero hay un pequeño Youkai de fuego que me está esperando.

Hiei's POV

Estaba sentado en la misma mesa que ayer. Había ordenado lo que sabía le gustaría al zorro y ahora se estaba maldiciendo por actuar de esa manera.

- Hola, Jake- Kurama le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó- Oh, que amable de tu parte- dijo, mirando su plato- Me encanta el spaghetti.

- Hn- me sonrojé. Hundí el tenedor en mi plato y empecé a comer.

- No te apresures, no es mucho el tiempo que podemos pasar juntos.

- Ok…- lo miré, dudando en decir algo más. No sabía si ese era un bueno momento para darle su respuesta.

- Ah… ¡me moría de hambre! Hoy me tocó hacer de guía… toda la mañana dando vueltas por el hotel…

- Zorro…

- ¿Sí?

- Yo…

No sabía cómo decírselo. Había estado pensando en él toda la mañana. Estaba actuando raro. Había cambiado… el zorro lo había hecho cambiar. Nunca antes le había traído el almuerzo a nadie. No se preocupaba por nadie… pero con él todo era diferente. Ahora dependía del Kitsune, su vida giraba en torno a Kurama…

- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro. Lo observé detenidamente. Era un zorro hermoso… SU zorro.

- Te quiero a ti y a nadie más- dije y sin darle tiempo de decir nada, lo besé.

Kurama's POV

Estaba… siendo besado por Hiei. Le había dicho que lo quería… a él y a _nadie_ más… Un minuto…

- Hiei- dije, cuando finalmente nos separamos.

- ¿Hm?- pestañeaba lentamente. Se veía tan…

- Te amo- dije, dándole otro beso. Esta vez sólo rocé sus labios- ¿Terminaste de comer?

- Sí- dijo, a pesar de que aún habían restos de comida en su plato.

- ¿Quieres ir al cuarto un momento?- dije, susurrando en su oído.

- Yo…- el Koorime estaba avergonzado.

- En la noche, ¿está bien? Aún tenemos trabajo que hacer- Ah, mierda, pensé.

Hiei's POV

Las horas pasaron volando. Sin darme cuenta ya casi era hora de cenar. Me sonrojé pensando lo que eso implicaba. Hn. Baka Kitsune.

Me dirigí a la recepción. Sólo por esta vez iría a buscarlo. Estaba demasiado ansioso. ¿Tanto quería ver al pelirrojo? ¿Verlo? Sabía que no se contentaría con sólo mirar… MIER-DA.

Encontró al zorro despidiéndose de Midori. La chica de orejas de gato se iba acompañada de un chico de cabello negro.

- Yo.

- Jake- Kurama se deslizó fuera de su escritorio y se dirigió directamente a mis labios.

- No seas meloso, Kitsune… alguien nos puede ver- dije, mirando a todos lados.

- No hay nadie por aquí. Además, ya terminó mi turno.

- Hn.

- ¿Te parece si vamos a tomar algo para variar?

- No es mala idea.

Tomamos el elevador y entramos al bar del quinto piso. No había muchos turistas. Escogimos una mesa apartada, cerca de la ventana. Afuera la luna estaba recién apareciendo. Felizmente hoy no hay luna llena, pensé.

- Ne, Hiei, ¿qué vas a ordenar?

- No sé, cualquier cosa.

- Buenas noches- un mozo apareció con dos cartas en la mano- ¿Les tomo su pedido o…?

- ¿Nos puede dejar la carta?

- Sí, por supuesto. Cualquier cosa, me avisan- dijo, antes de irse.

Kurama's POV

Abrí la carta. Había tomado vino en la tarde, le apetecía algo diferente esta vez. Fijó su atención en la lista. Muchos tenían nombres bastante peculiares. "Mimosa", "Sex on the Beach", "Orgasmo"… Hm, buen nombre.

- ¿Qué vas a ordenar, Hiei?- pregunté, con curiosidad.

- Quiero un… "Blue Beach"… ¿tú?

- Un... _orgasmo_.

- ¿¡Qué!?- el Koorime pateó la mesa al momento de pegar un salto.

- Es un trago, Jake. Mira tu carta- dijo, con voz inocente.

- No…- el Youkai comenzó a hojear rápidamente la lista. Con cada nombre, el color de rostro se parecía más al de sus ojos. Precioso…

- ¿Y bien? ¿No prefieres cambiarlo por un _Sex __on__the__ Beach_?

- Baka- dijo, cerrando la carta de golpe.

- ¿Listos para ordenar?- Hiei volvió a saltar. Me reí.

- Sip, quiero un "Orgasmo", por favor- el Koorime tosió.

- ¿Usted?- preguntó el chico, amablemente.

- Un… sexonthebeach- me mordí los labios para evitar reírme.

- Muy bien, ¿algo de comer?

- Esto de aquí, ¿puede ser con ensalada?

- Sí, no hay problema.

- ¿El señor…?

- Pizza.

- ¿Americana?

- Sí.

- ¿Masa gruesa o delgada?

- Eh… gruesa.

- Ok. En un momento les traigo su pedido- se fue.

- Así que un "Sex on the Beach", ¿eh?

- Cállate.

- Me alegra haber venido a este lugar.

- ¿Hm?

- El ambiente es tranquilo. Nadie nos observa.

- Tienes razón.

Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro. Coloqué un dedo en sus labios y sonreí. Hiei me miraba anonado. Pestañeó y aproveché para besarlo.

Ambos estábamos ansiosos. Hiei estaba más inquieto que de costumbre. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Lentamente empecé a empujar al Koorime hacia atrás. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba echado sobre él. Dejé sus labios y…

- Ejem…- di un respingo. Hiei saltó y me empujó de vuelta a mi sitio, avergonzado.

- Su orden- el mozo llegaba en los peores momentos.

- Gracias- dije, ya sin sonreír. Se fue.

- Bueno, provecho.

- Hn.

Estaba muy hambriento. Terminé mi plato antes de probar el trago. Estaba bastante bueno. Hiei, por el contrario, se había tomado de un sorbo el "Sex on the Beach". No sabía si era por lo de antes… pero sus mejillas seguían algo rojas.

Terminó su pizza y llamó al mozo. Otro "Sex on the Beach". Je, le había gustado. Acabé con el mío y pedí un "Apple Martini". Siempre había querido probar uno de esos.

Cuando me di cuenta… ya habíamos pedido cinco cada uno. El Koorime tenía las mejillas de un leve escarlata y yo estaba muy feliz.

- Ne, Hiei, ¿vamos?

- ¿Eh? Quiero uno más…

- Oh, no, yo creo que ya es suficiente por una noche.

- A la mierda, Kitsune. ¡No he probado el tuyo aún!

- Si quieres un "Orgasmo", puedo dártelo ahora mismo.

- Hn. Lo dudo.

- ¿Me estás retando?

- Por supuesto, zorro.

- ¡Mozo!

- ¿Sí?- el chico apareció.

- La cuenta.

- Aquí tiene- le di el dinero y me levanté.

- Vamos, Jake.

- ¿A dónde?

- A que consigas tu _orgasmo_- el mozo se atragantó. Hiei me miró desafiante.

- Atrévete.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Holaaaaa~

Lamento mucho la tardanza ;o; Dije que actualizaría el 12 pero por problemas de salud (y de tiempo) no pude hacerlo T__T

Este capítulo está en mi mente desde que empecé con Holidays, mejor dicho, quería que todo comenzara en base a este capítulo.. pero me di cuenta que tenía muchas ideas sueltas en la cabeza y que debía darles formas (y sentido) primero ^^

De nuevo muchas gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado ;)

Btw, FELIZ ANIVERSARIO! Que viva el 12 :D

Ah, lo olvidaba!

(0) Kazari es "adorno" en japonés. Lindo, no?

(1) Nezumi significa "ratón". Básicamente lo usé porque era muy parecido a Izumi.. como ambos son gemelos tenían que tener algo en común.

Preguntas? Comentarios? Sugerencias? Quejas? Amenazas? ooU Dejen su Review!

Sune :)


End file.
